


Ahvokun - Schattenjäger

by AuctrixMundi



Series: Kurioshi [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action, Betaed, Character Death, Dark Character, Gen, Murder, Spoiler: Dawnguard, Tragedy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurioshi is an freelanced assassin. One of is victims is an contract of the Dark Brotherhood and for this he is been hunted by an powerfull assassin of the brotherhood. And this Dark Brother is no-one less than Dragonborn. Can Kurioshi escape him? - (Eine novellistische Geschichte) Kurioshi ist ein freischaffender Assassine, und damit der Dunklen Bruderschaft ein Dorn im Auge, doch er weiß ihr auszuweichen, nimmt niemals große Aufträge an und hällt sich bedeckt. In letzter Zeit aber wurden seine Aufträge immer rarer und ihm geht allmählich das Geld aus. Er sieht sich gezwungen, den Auftrag anzunehmen, den Thalmor-Stadtthalter Ondolemar zu töten. Als plötzlich aber ein Dunkler Bruder auftaucht, weiß Kurioshi, dass es um ihn geschehen ist und er nun Beute der Bruderschaft sein wird. Sithis verlangt nach seinem Blut und dem Assassinen bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als um sein Leben zu rennen. Denn der Dunkle Bruder ist niemand geringeres als das Drachenblut. Und Dovahkiin ist mehr, als er zu sein vorgibt, weitaus mehr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brendon - Schemen

**Author's Note:**

> Teil 2 der Serie. Teil 1 ist eine Freie Arbeit und hat dementsprechend mit diesem Text eigentlich nicht unmittelbar etwas zu tun. In der Zeit, in der Teil 1 entstand, gewann ich den Charakter Kurioshi sehr lieb und wollte ihn nicht nur für den ersten Teil verwenden. Also nahm ich seinen Charakter, ließ die für Teil 1 spezifischen Hintergründe fallen und baute ihn als Hauptcharakter dieses Textes ein. Daher möge man mir bitte nachsehen, dass der Name nicht wirklich canon ist.

Tamriel war in tiefste Nacht gefallen. Alles schlief, Jarl, Edelmann, Bürger, Bettler. Vermeidlich. Denn in dunkelster Stunde kommt das hervor, welches das Licht scheut, Dinge, die im Verborgenen bleiben sollten und die niemand erfahren durfte.  
Kurioshi gehörte zu jenen Geheimnissen, die das Tageslicht nicht bescheinen sollte. Er war ein Assassine, einer der wenigen, die nicht für die Bruderschaft agierten, sondern auf eigene Faust mordeten. Das Leben als eigenständig handelnder Auftragsmörder war zwar nicht immer leicht, doch Kurioshi wusste, wie er sich durchzuschlagen hatte. So lange er nur kleine Fische an Land zog und die Auftragsziele der Dunklen Bruderschaft mied, lebte es sich durchaus recht gut, wenn man nicht allzu hohe Ansprüche hatte. Bis jetzt.  
Den Auftrag, den Statthalter Ondolemar zu ermorden, anzunehmen, war zwar vielleicht nicht die beste Idee gewesen, doch er brauchte das Geld. In letzter Zeit schien die Bruderschaft wieder erstarkt zu sein und ihm gingen mehr und mehr die Aufträge aus. Man wandte sich in Skyrim wieder lieber an die Mutter der Nacht und ihre Kinder, wenn man eine Person tot sehen wollte, statt an ihn.  
Obgleich es riskant war, hatte er den Auftrag Ogmunds dennoch angenommen. Die Ambitionen seiner Klienten waren ihm unwichtig, nur das Geld in ihren Börsen zählte. Und Ogmund hatte gut gezahlt, noch besser sogar, als Kurioshi androhte, diesen Auftrag abzulehnen. Er schien sehr versessen darauf, den Thalmor tot zu sehen, und Kurioshi war daran gelegen, seinen Kunden nicht zu enttäuschen; darauf baute all sein Erfolg auf, auf seinen Ruf als verlässlichen Auftragsmörder.  
Markarth lag still und schlafend da, eine steinerne Diva der verschollenen Dwemer, vor Äonen in den Fels des Berges geschlagen. Seid Madanach und seine Abgeschworenen aus den Cidhna-Minen geflohen waren, hatte sich das Klima in der Stadt verändert. Man war ängstlicher und vorsichtiger. Für Kurioshi machte das seine Arbeit nicht gerade leichter. Zwar würde er nun des Nachts keinen wandernden Zivilisten begegnen, doch die Wachen waren dafür nur umso aufmerksamer. Leise und ungesehen wie ein Schatten würde er sein müssen, damit niemand Verdacht schöpfte und am Ende noch ihn mit dem kommenden Mord in Verbindung bringen würde. Vor allem deswegen, weil er nicht über die Stadtmauern hatte klettern können.  
Er hatte Blut, seine Stute, am Abend seiner Ankunft in den Ställen vor den Stadttoren gelassen und hatte die Maske des reisenden Abenteurers aufgelegt, wie er es gern hielt, um unauffällig Städte zu betreten. Dann hatte er sich im Gasthaus Silber-Blut eingemietet und dort seine Arbeit begonnen. Man hörte sich um, stellte die eine oder andere Frage und beobachtete die Leute um Umfeld des Zielobjektes. Langsam aber sicher pirschte er sich so näher an sein Opfer heran.  
Nun, drei Nächte später, war er bereit zum Zuschlagen. Mit dem Vorwand, einige Geschäfte mit dem Schmied von Festung Unterstein tätigen zu wollen, hatte er sich in die Festung stehlen können. Wie schnell doch manchmal Kleider Leute machten. Kurioshi erstaunte es immer wieder, wie oberflächlich viele Menschen und Mer doch waren, nur weil er die verschlissene Lederkleidung eines Abenteurers trug, glaubte ihm jeder sofort, er wäre solch ein Vagabund.  
Sobald er die Festung betreten hatte, legte er seine Verkleidung ab und hüllte sich in seine schwarze Kluft. Eine Kapuze hüllte sein Gesicht in Schatten und sein schwarzes Tuch vor Mund und Nase verbarg seine Züge. Niemand würde ihn nun noch erkennen. Die Kleidung des Abenteurers verschwand in irgendeiner unauffälligen Ecke, er würde sie nicht mehr benötigen.  
Nun begann seine eigentliche Arbeit: sich ungesehen an den Wachen vorbei zu Ondolemar schleichen und ihn ungesehen töten.  
Im Prinzip war es ihm egal, wer unter seinem Dolch endete: Thalmor oder Priester von Talos, Jarl oder Bauer. Hauptsache die Bezahlung stimmte. Zugegebenermaßen hätte er niemals den Kaiser ermordet, das war allein Sache der Dunklen Bruderschaft gewesen. In gewisser Weise zollte er dem unbekannten Täter seinen Respekt; auch wenn die Bruderschaft beinahe an diesem Auftrag zugrunde gegangen wäre, so war sie aus der Asche ihrer Zuflucht doch weitaus stärker wieder auferstanden. Zu seinem Leidwesen, denn ihm gingen nun die Aufträge aus.  
Die Festung war gut bewacht, es gab nur wenige Orte für ihn, an denen er sich verstecken konnte. Leise und schnell musste er sein, doch darin war er ein Meister.  
Lautlos schlich er an den Wänden entlang, immer darauf achtend, das Licht der Fackeln zu meiden und im Schatten zu bleiben. Er war geduldig und beobachtete die Wege der Wachen genau, um im rechten Moment  an ihnen vorbei zur nächsten Deckung zu  huschen. Meter um Meter pirschte er sich langsam näher an seine Beute.  
Er wusste: Ondolemar aß spät zu Abend, war ein leidenschaftlicher Koch und bereitete sich gern selbst das Essen zu. Ein gefundenes Fressen für Kurioshi. Eine leichte Prise extra Würze in der Suppe würde dem Elfen sicher gut tun… Giftanschläge waren Kurioshis Spezialgebiet. Sie waren sauber und hinterließen keine Spuren. Kurioshi ging kein persönliches Risiko ein, da er nicht nah an sein Opfer heran musste, denn das wollte er dieses Mal um jeden Preis vermeiden; Ondolemar wurde nachgesagt, dass er ein mächtiger Zauberer selbst unter den Altmer war.  
Ungesehen erreiche er die Gemächer seiner Beute. Sein gesamter Körper war angespannt, all seine Sinne geschärft. Doch es schien, dass ihn niemand so schnell stören würde. Er spähte durch das Schlüsselloch in Ondolemars Räumlichkeiten. Er erkannte einen kleinen im Halbschatten liegenden Flur, der Altmer stand weiter hinten  an einem Herd und rührte in einem Topf.  
Der Assassine machte sich am Schloss zu schaffen und hatte es schnell und leise aufgebrochen. Flink huschte er in den Flur und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich. Dann wartete er in den Schatten, bis sich eine Möglichkeit zum Zuschlagen ergab.  
Er musste nicht lange warten. Kurze Zeit später verließ Ondolemar pfeifend den Raum, wahrscheinlich, um etwas aus seinem Vorratskeller zu holen. Kurioshi nutzte diese Gelegenheit für sich. Kaum war der Thalmor außer Sicht, huschte er voran und fischte eine kleine Phiole aus seinem Umhang. Den Inhalt, ein weißes Pülverchen, schüttete er in die Pilzsuppe, die sich Ondolemar zubereitete. Wie praktisch, jeder würde denken, der Elf habe sich eine Pilzvergiftung zugezogen… Dann zog sich Kurioshi in die Schatten zurück.  
Wenig später kehrte der Altmer wieder und schnitt einige geschälte und gewaschene Kartoffeln in die Suppe. Er rührte einige Male, probierte von der Suppe und hatte damit sein Todesurteil unterzeichnet. Zufrieden verschwand Kurioshi ungesehen vom Ort des Geschehens. Er brauchte nicht zu warten, bis der Elf röchelnd mit Schaum vor dem Mund zusammenbrach, denn er wusste, dass die Dosis in jedem Fall tödlich war.  
Er entkam auf demselben Weg, auf dem er gekommen war. Doch gerade, als er in einer Mauernische eine Patrouille der Wache abpasste, bemerkte er, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Noch war er nicht allzu weit gekommen und hatte die Tür zu Ondolemars Heim im Blick. Er sah, wie sich jemand am Schloss zu schaffen machte.  
Mit Schrecken erkannte er die Rüstung der Dunklen Bruderschaft.  
Die Thalmor hatten viele Gegner in Skyrim, jeder wusste das. Dummerweise war auf diesen Thalmor nicht nur Kurioshi angesetzt, irgendwer hatte auch die Dunkle Bruderschaft angeheuert. Kurioshi befand sich in höchster Gefahr. Erkannte der Dunkle Bruder, dass ihm ein anderer Assassine zuvorgekommen war, würde er alles daran setzen, diesen unbekannten zur Strecke zu bringen. Kurioshi musste zusehen, dass er von hier verschwand.  
Der Dunkle Bruder hatte bemerkt, dass sich bereits jemand am Schloss zu schaffen gemacht hatte, und hatte nun wohl auch den sterbenden oder bereits schon toten Ondolemar ausgemacht. Kurioshi hörte ein wütendes Zischen und sah, wie sich goldene Augen suchend nach ihm umblickten.  
„ _Laas… Yah… Nir!_ “, hörte er eine Stimme raunen.  
Kurioshi erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Sein Herz hämmerte heftig gegen seine Brust und er spürte eine Angst wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Nein! Das konnte nicht sein! Dieser Assassine dort durfte einfach nicht das Drachenblut sein!  
Der Blick der goldenen Augen blieb an ihm hängen und Kurioshi hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass sie ihn sahen. Ein leises Lachen drang an seine Ohren.  
Kurioshi rannte.


	2. Flucht

Kurioshi rannte wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Nun war ihm egal, ob er gesehen wurde oder nicht, denn es ging um sein nacktes Überleben. Er stieß Wachen und Diener aus dem Weg und stürmte Haken schlagend durch Festung Unterstein. Das Drachenblut jagte hinter ihm her.  
„Wachen, zu mir! Ein Mörder!“, rief der Mistkerl immer wieder.  
Die Wachen sprangen darauf an, zogen die Schwerter und schlossen sich der Jagd an. Welch geschickter Schachzug es doch von diesem verlogenen Kerl war: Er verwischte seine eigenen Spuren und stellte jemand anderen als den Missetäter dar, kam gleichzeitig also fein aus dem Schneider und holte die Lorbeeren ein.  
„Bleib stehen, du Mistkerl!“  
„Wir reißen dich in Stücke!“  
Kurioshi stieß die Festungstore auf und stürmte hinaus. Flink wie ein Wiesel kletterte er die erstbeste Hauswand empor und rannte über die Dächer weiter. Die Wachen konnten ihm hier nicht folgen und mussten sich mit den Straßen begnügen. Doch nun wurde auch die Stadtwache mobilisiert. Von seinem erhöhten Standpunkt aus auf dem Dach des Dibella-Tempels konnte Kurioshi sehr schnell ausmachen, das man bereits zu den Bogen griff. Er fluchte.  
„Hab ich dich, kleiner Dieb!“  
Kurioshi fuhr herum. Hinter ihm stand der Dunkle Bruder. Er hatte das Tuch vor seinem Gesicht abgenommen und lächelte den konkurrierenden Assassinen böse an.  
Sollte er jemals lebend aus dieser Sache herauskommen, so würde er dieses Gesicht nie mehr vergessen, das schwor sich Kurioshi. Dieser Mistkerl würde bluten!  
Doch dafür musste er erst einmal lebend entkommen. Kurioshi wirbelte herum und rannte davon. Dovahkiin folgte ihm flink.  
Die ersten Pfeile flogen, doch keiner traf Kurioshi. Geschickt und mit wirbelndem Mantel wich er aus. Eine wilde Hatz über die Dächer entbrannte, ein Spießrutenlauf auf Leben und Tod. Kurioshi nutzte alle Tricks und Kniffe, denen er habhaft werden konnte, und warf all sein Können und sein Geschick in die Waagschale. Wie ein Wiesel sprang er von Dach zu Dach, stieß Ziegel auf die Wachen unten auf der Straße und wechselte immer wieder die Richtung. Sein Ziel war die Stadtmauer. Dieses Mal würde er es wagen müssen, über sie zu klettern, hoffend, dass er es halbwegs schadlos überstehen würde.  
Natürlich war auch seinen Verfolgern klar, was sein Ziel war, und sie trafen entsprechende Vorsichtsmaßnahmen. Kurioshi musste sich beeilen, wollte er noch eine minimale Möglichkeit auf eine erfolgreiche Flucht haben. Er würde nicht erst die Mauer emporklettern können, sondern musste von einem der Dachfirste direkt auf die Mauerkrone springen.  
Wachen ausweichend und ausschaltend erkämpfte sich Kurioshi seinen Weg, jeden direkten Kontakt mit seinen Verfolgern vermeidend, denn im Nahkampf war er ihnen nicht gewachsen. Mal rannte er die Straße entlang, mal über die Dächer, alle Gegebenheiten Markarths für sich nutzend. Irgendwie schaffte er es, nicht von Dovahkiin oder den Wachen gefangen zu werden und sich dabei langsam seinem Ziel zu nähern.  
Irgendwie hatte er es nach einer waghalsigen Hatz, bei der sich wohl die eine oder andere Wache den Hals gebrochen hatte, geschafft, die höchsten Dächer der Stadt zu erreichen. Doch der Dunkle Bruder war nicht so leicht abzuschütteln, stets war er dichtauf geblieben und hatte sogar mit dem einen oder anderen Zauber versucht, Kurioshi aufzuhalten. Flink wie ein Wiesel hatte dieser den heimtückischen Angriffen ausweichen können.  
Wie er Zauberer hasste!  
Nun jedoch sah sich Kurioshi einem neuen Problem gegenüber. Im halsbrecherischen Tempo war er über die Dächer der Stadt gerannt, doch plötzlich stand er an der letzten Dachkante. Schlitternd und mit rudernden Armen kam er zum Stehen. Ein Lachen war hinter ihm zu hören.  
„Da ist mir die kleine Ratte am Ende doch in die Falle geraten“, sagte Dovahkiin schadenfroh. Er lächelte böse.  
Kurioshi blickte nur kurz über die Schulter, um zu sehen, wie sein Kontrahent am anderen Ende des Daches stand und nun langsam näher kam. Der freischaffende Assassine sah in den Abgrund zu seinen Füßen und dann zu der gegenüberliegenden Stadtmauer. Ein weiter Sprung über einen tiefen Abgrund. Aber lieber die Möglichkeit des Todes als der sichere Tod.  
Er nahm nur kurz Anlauf und sprang dann mit aller Kraft, die in seinen Beinen war. Mit den Armen rudernd flog er für einen kurzen Moment durch die Luft und beinahe sah es so aus, als würde er abstürzen, doch dann bekamen seine Finger die Mauerkrone zu fassen. Hart stieß sein Körper gegen die Mauer, dass es ihm die Luft aus den Lungen presste. Er keuchte und merkte gleichzeitig, wie seine Finger allmählich den Griff verloren. Ein letztes Mal nahm er all seine Kräfte zusammen und zog sich mit einem Aufschrei hoch. Hinter ihm stieß Dovahkiin einen wütenden Ruf aus, als er sah, wie Kurioshi keuchend aber sicher auf der Mauerkrone stand.  
Doch noch war er noch lange nicht aus dem Gröbsten heraus, noch musste er den Boden auf der anderen Seite der Mauer erreichen, und das möglichst schnell.  
Wie der Wind jagte Kurioshi die Mauer entlang, geschickt allen Wachen ausweichend. Sein Ziel war das Torhaus, von wo aus er schnell den Boden zu erreichen hoffte, ohne noch eine waghalsige Kletterpartie riskieren zu müssen.  
Rufe ertönten um ihn herum, Befehle wurden gebellt. Man wollte ihn um jeden Preis aufhalten. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Kurioshi, wie sein Kontrahent inmitten einer Gruppe Wachen stand und ihnen Befehle erteilte. Schon eilten Männer zum Tor und begannen, es zu öffnen. Nun war höchste Eile geboten.  
Beim Wachhaus schwang sich Kurioshi todesmutig über die Mauerkrone und ließ sich fallen. Seine Finger bekamen einen Vorsprung zu fassen und krallten sich mit aller Macht fest. Ein schmerzhafter Ruck ging durch seine Arme und er zischte. Für einen Moment ließ er sich hängen, doch dann schwang er die Beine und hechtete so zum nächsten Vorsprung etwas links unterhalb von ihm. Er schwebte in Lebensgefahr, das wusste er. Würde er auch nur einmal daneben greifen oder nicht fest genug zupacken, würde er sich bei einem Sturz aus dieser Höhe mindestens die Beine brechen. Doch egal, ob er den Sturz überleben würde oder nicht: tot wäre er dann allemal. Der Dunkle Bruder würde ihn in Stücke reißen. Kurioshi hatte der Dunklen Bruderschaft einen Auftrag gestohlen und Sithis verlangte dafür nach seinem Blut.  
Kurioshi arbeitete schnell und höchst konzentriert. Sein Atem ging keuchend und in Stößen, denn mittlerweile verließen ihn allmählich die Kräfte. Nur noch ein paar Meter, dann hätte er es geschafft, ermunterte er sich selbst, während er gleichzeitig hörte, wie schwere Ketten rasselten und das Tor aufgestemmt wurde, welches über Nacht geschlossen worden war für den Fall, dass plötzlich Madanach oder Ulfric Sturmmantel vor der Stadt ständen.  
Die letzten zwei Meter ließ sich Kurioshi fallen. Ein harter Stoß ging durch seine Beine und für einen kurzen Moment strauchelte er. Doch er hatte es geschafft, er hatte den Boden in einem Stück erreicht.  
In dem Moment strömten die Wachen angeführt von Dovahkiin aus dem Tor.  
Kurioshi hechtete vorwärts und rannte zu den Ställen. Pfeile flogen ihm hinterher, einer streifte ihn am Arm. Ein brennender Schmerz durchfuhr ihn, doch er versuchte ihn zu unterdrücken.  
Blut schien zu wittern, dass sie gebraucht wurde, denn sie wurde bereits unruhig in ihrer Box. Als sie ihren Herrn auf sich zustürmen sah, keilte sie aus und trat die Tür ein. Sie trabte hinaus. Kurioshi rannte zu ihr und schwang sich in einer Bewegung in den Sattel.  
„Heya!“ Er ließ die Zügel schnalzen.  
Blut stieg, wieherte und stürmte dann im gestreckten Galopp davon.  
Doch da hörte er das, was er die ganze Zeit befürchtet hatte.  
„ _OD… AH… VIING!!!_ “, schrie hinter ihm das Drachenblut in den Himmel.  
Jeder wusste, dass dem Helden dieses Zeitalters die Drachen selbst hörig waren und dass er die Macht hatte, sie zu seiner Hilfe zu rufen. Kurioshi sah sich schon lichterloh im Drachenfeuer brennen.  
Er blickte über seine Schulter zurück und sah, wie sein Gegner hinter ihm her rannte, viel zu schnell für einen Menschen. Die Wachen hatten die Verfolgung aufgegeben, als Kurioshi auf sein Pferd gesprungen war, doch Dovahkiin war nicht so leicht abzuschütteln.  
Dann sah er in den Himmel. Ein fernes Brüllen war zu hören, ein Geräusch, das dieser Tage immer wieder vernommen wurde. Doch dieses Mal markierte es Kurioshis Ende.  
Er hatte die Straße nach Norden in Richtung Einsamkeit genommen, denn er hoffte, seinen Verfolger in den Bergen abhängen zu können. Immer wieder stieß er seinem treuen Pferd die Fersen in die Flanken. Blut schnaubte widerwillig, doch schien die Stute zu ahnen, dass auch ihr Leben auf dem Spiel stand, denn sie gab alles, was ihr Körper leisten konnte.  
„Los, mein Mädchen, lauf, lauf!“, feuerte er sie an und es schien zu funktionieren.  
Ein roter Lichtblitz fuhr zischend nur knapp an seinem Kopf vorbei. Kurioshi zuckte zusammen und sah erneut nach hinten. Was seine Augen da erblickten, lies sein Herz ein erneutes Mal stocken. Dovahkiin war noch immer hinter ihm her, doch in welch einer Gestalt!  
Dies war des Rätsels Lösung. Der Held aller war nicht nur ein Dunkler Bruder, sondern weitaus Schlimmeres: ein Vampirfürst.  
Welch Kräfte hatte Kurioshi da nur gegen sich aufgebracht? Dies war ein Gegner, der weit über seinem Können lag. Der Jäger war zur Beute geworden, das wusste Kurioshi in dem Moment, in dem er die schreckliche Gestalt des Vampirfürsten erblickte. Sein Leben war verwirkt, der Dunkle Bruder würde alles daran setzen ihn zur Strecke zu bringen wie ein gemeines Tier. Denn nichts anderes war er für den Vampirfürsten.  
Hart riss er Blut nach links, welche daraufhin einen Abhang hinaufstürmte und beinahe wie eine Gämse zwischen den Felsen entlangsprang. Das Pferd schnaubte schwer, doch es schaffte, was von ihm gefordert wurde.  
Wieder ertönte das Brüllen, näher nun. Kurioshi bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Dies war nicht irgendein wilder Drache, der allein sich selbst folgte, dies war der Drache des Drachenblutes.  
_Nicht den Kopf verlieren, ruhig bleiben, so, wie du es gelernt hast…_  
Doch das war leichter gesagt als getan. Die Stute schien Kurioshis Angst zu wittern und wurde unruhig. Der Assassine hatte Schwierigkeiten sie ruhig zu halten.  
Und dann war zu allem Übel der Drache da, ein rotes Ungetüm von gewaltigen Ausmaßen. Kurioshi kannte die Geschichte wie wohl jeder andere in Skyrim. Dovahkiin hatte Odahviing zur Drachenfeste in Weißlauf gerufen und ihm dort eine Falle gestellt. Auf diese Weise hatte er sich dessen Dienste erzwungen, ihn nach Skuldafn zu tragen. Nachdem das Drachenblut aus Sovngarde zurückgekehrt war, hatte sich Odahviing der Macht seiner Stimme unterworfen und folgte nun seinen Befehlen.  
Mit donnernden Flügelschlägen zog Odahviing über ihn hinweg. Blut scheute und wieherte schrill.  
„ _Zu’u fent aam >/em>“, begrüßte Odahviing seinen Herrn mit einer Stimme, die wie Donnerhallen in den Bergen wiederhallte. „Ich bin Euch zu Diensten.“_  
„Tötet ihn“, hörte Kurioshi das Drachenblut befehlen.  
„ _Mu fen krif_ “, bestätigte Odahviing.  
Bei dem Geruch des Drachen und dem Klang seiner Stimme ging Blut endgültig durch. Im wilden Galopp stürmte sie davon, während hinter ihnen Odahviing erneut in den Himmel stieg und sich dann auf seine Beute stürzte. Dovahkiin lachte, als er sich seines Opfers sicher war.  
Kurioshi krallte sich mit aller Macht in die Mähne seines Pferdes und schmiegte sich fest an seinen Hals. Blut rollte mit den Augen und schnaubte, Schaum stand ihr vor dem Maul. Der Assassine war nicht der schlechteste Reiter, doch nun fürchtete er auch aufgrund dieses Rittes um sein Leben.  
Es dauerte nur Augenblicke, bis Odahviing heran war. Mit einem Kreischen zog er über seine Beute hinweg. Kurioshi duckte sich noch tiefer in den Sattel und doch spürte er, wie nur wenige Finger breit über ihm die Klauen des Drachen entlang zogen. Blut keilte aus und nahm eine scharfe Kurve. Das Pferd strauchelte, doch konnte es sich wieder fangen und stürmte weiter unbeirrt durch das steinige Gelände. Kurioshi hatte keinerlei Kontrolle mehr über das Tier und konnte nur hoffen, sich weiterhin im Sattel zu halten.  
Odahviing flog einen weiten Bogen und startete einen weiteren Angriff. Sein schreckliches, rot glühendes Maul war weit aufgerissen, seine Klauen vorgestreckt. Kurioshi riss in Panik an den Zügeln. Er war ein einfacher Mörder, kein verdammter Drachentöter. Das hier war kein Gegner für ihn, er war viel zu übermächtig.  
Blut schien kaum zu bemerken, wie Kurioshi an den Zügeln riss, auch sie war völlig außer sich vor Panik. Wieder schlug sie einen Haken, als Odahviing heranflog und wieder konnten sie nur knapp dem Drachen ausweichen. Dieser brüllte im Zorn auf und erhellte den Himmel mit einer Flammengarbe.  
Kurioshi glaubte, bei diesem Anblick völlig den Verstand zu verlieren. Er wollte nicht sterben, nicht so!  
Blut strauchelte erneut. Ihr Reiter verlor bei dieser plötzlichen Bewegung beinahe das Gleichgewicht und wäre aus dem Sattel geflogen, hätte er nicht noch die wehende Mähne des Pferdes zu fassen bekommen. Das Tier warf den Kopf zurück, brachte sich damit auf dem unebenen Untergrund nur noch mehr aus dem Gleichgewicht. Kurioshi sah sich schon mit zerschmetterten Knochen am Boden liegen, als Blut doch wieder ihren sicheren Tritt wiederfand. Auf die Pferde Himmelsrands war auch in solch unwegsamem Gelände Verlass. Und doch wusste Kurioshi, dass dieser Ritt nur allzu leicht mit einem tödlichen Sturz enden konnte.  
„Brenne! Brenne!“, rief irgendwo hinter ihm Dovahkiin. Seine Stimme klang fern, immerhin ihn schien Kurioshi zunächst los zu sein. Es hätte ihn doch sehr verwundert, wenn selbst ein Vampirfürst mit einem durchgegangenen Pferd würde mithalten können. Ein allzu großer Trost war dies nicht, als er den Himmel nach Odahviing absuchte und den Drachen ausmachte, wie er einen dritten Angriff flog. Und dieses Mal würde er Feuer speien.  
Kurioshi glaubte nicht an die Acht, doch in diesem Moment, im Angesicht des feurigen Todes, flehte er dennoch zu Akatosh, dass er ihn verschonen möge.  
Der dröhnende Flügelschlag wurde erneut lauter und lauter. Das Feuer loderte im Maul des Drachen. Er bog den Kopf zurück, seine Brust blähte sich. Und dann schrie er. Eine Feuerwalze schoss auf Reiter und Pferd zu, alles verschlingend, was in ihrem Weg war. Eine große Welle der Hitze ging ihr voraus.  
Kurioshi rammte seinem Pferd immer wieder heftig die Fersen in die Flanken, um es noch weiter anzutreiben, obwohl er bezweifelte, dass dies noch möglich war. Auch Blut sah natürlich den feurigen Tod und verlor darüber völlig den Verstand. Sie machte einen Satz nach vorn und keilte gleichzeitig aus.  
Wie durch ein Wunder streifte das Feuer sie nur und verschlang sie nicht. Es brannte dennoch wie die Höllen Oblivions. Kurioshi schrie auf und auch Blut wieherte schrill, ein unnatürlicher Schrei der Pein. Das Feuer hatte Kurioshi den Rücken und seinem Pferd die Kruppe versenkt. Die Verbrennungen waren nicht sofort tödlich, aber dennoch äußerst schmerzhaft und wahrscheinlich darüber hinaus nicht ungefährlich.  
Blut bockte und vollführte einen irrwitzigen Tanz, als könne sie auf diese Weise die Schmerzen abschütteln. Dann stieg sie. Dabei jedoch trat sie auf einen losen Stein, rutschte aus und verlor nun doch das Gleichgewicht. Sie ruderte mit den Hufen in der Luft, doch konnte sie nicht mehr verhindern, dass sie zur Seite kippte. Kurioshi schrie auf, als er den Boden viel zu schnell näher kommen sah.  
Er flog aus dem Sattel, als sein Pferd hinten über kippte, und krachte äußerst schmerzhaft auf. Halb rutschte, halb fiel er einen steinigen Abhang hinab, schlug dabei immer wieder gegen Steine und schürfte sich die Haut an vielen Stellen bis aufs Fleisch ab. Neben ihm überschlug sich Blut mehrere Male, als sie ebenfalls den Abgang hinab stürzte.  
Ein plötzlicher Schmerz. Ein grelles Licht. Und dann… nichts mehr.


	3. Auri-El der Vergessene

Rot und Schwarz. Blutroter Schmerz, grelle Pein. Das waren Kurioshis Träume. War er tot oder lebte er? War er im Himmel oder in Sithis‘ Hölle? Er war Schmerz, körperloser, willenloser Schmerz, ein kleines, bedeutungsloses Etwas im Nichts. War er wirklich einst ein Mensch gewesen? Hatte es einst ein Leben ohne diesen Schmerz gegeben?  
Kurioshi fiel durch ein dumpfes, endloses Nichts. Er fiel und fiel und fiel und kein Ende war in Sicht. War er vielleicht das Nichts, war er jene vollkommene Nicht-Existenz?  
Da erschien ein Licht in der Ferne, störende Existenz inmitten des Nichts. Neugierig geworden hielt Kurioshi darauf zu, um zu sehen, was dieses Licht verursachte. Je näher er kam, desto mehr bemerkte er einen Sog, der ihn auf das Licht zuzog. Bald schon konnte er sich dem Sog nicht mehr entziehen.  
Dann kam das Licht über ihn.  
Keuchend schlug Kurioshi die Augen auf, kniff sie aber sofort wieder mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zusammen, als grelles Tageslicht ihn blendete.  
„Ah, am Ende seid Ihr also doch noch erwacht“, hörte er eine männliche Stimme sagen. „Ich befürchtete schon, Ihr würdet mir unter der Hand wegsterben.“  
Der Assassine stöhnte. Da waren sie wieder, die Schmerzen. Sein ganzer Körper brannte und glühte und wahrscheinlich hatte er darüber hinaus Fieber.  
„Wo bin ich?“, krächzte er. Seine Lippen platzten auf, so trocken waren sie. Seine Kehle war wie ausgedörrt.  
„Still, still. Ihr seid schwer verwundet, Ihr müsst ruhen“, sagte die Stimme. „Ihr seid in Auri-Els Allerheiligstem im Vergessenen Tal weit im Norden Skyrims. Ich bin Ritter-Paladin Gelebor.“  
Die Namen verwirrten ihn. Er hatte noch nie etwas von einem Auri-El gehört, wer sollte das sein? Und dieser andere Name, Gelebor, klang ebenfalls sonderbar. Elfisch, keine Frage, doch mit einem sonderbaren Beiklang. Nun vorsichtiger blinzelte er, bis sich seine Augen an das Sonnenlicht gewöhnt hatten.  
Was er sah, war ein alter und in Teilen zerstörter Tempel oder jedenfalls vermutete der Assassine, dass es sich bei diesem Gebäude um einen Tempel handelte, wahrscheinlich jenes Allerheiligste, das dieser Gelebor erwähnt hatte. Doch die Architektur wirkte eigenartig, anders als alles, was er kannte. Er konnte nicht sagen, wer – oder was – diesen Tempel erbaut haben könnte.  
Dann machte er Gelebor aus und seine Verwirrung wuchs ins Unermessliche. Gelebor sah aus wie ein Hochelf und doch auch wieder nicht. Seine Haut war schneeweiß und trotz der Kälte trug er nur eine ebenfalls weiße Rüstung von sonderbarer Schmiedeart.  
„Was?“, krächzte er. Was ging hier nur vor sich?  
Gelebor kniete sich neben das Lager aus Fellen, auf dem Kurioshi gebettet war und reichte ihm einen Becher warmen Wassers. Dankbar nahm er das Getränk an. Er machte sich keine Gedanken darüber, ob dieser sonderbare Elf ihn vielleicht vergiften wollte, denn würde er ihn tot sehen wollen, hätte er ihn sicher nicht erst hierher gebracht, sondern ihn sterbend in der Grube liegen gelassen, in die er mit Blut gestürzt war.  
Blut…  
„Mein Pferd…“, sagte er.  
„Ich fand es mit gebrochenem Genick in der Grube, in die Ihr anscheinend mit ihm gestürzt seid“, sagte Gelebor.  
Kurioshi glaubte, man zöge ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Blut war das einzige Wesen, zu dem er sich jemals eine emotionale Bindung erlaubt hatte. All die Jahre war sie seine treue und einzige Gefährtin gewesen. Und nun war sie nicht mehr. Sprachlos starrte er Gelebor an.  
Der Elf schien zu merken, dass er nun lieber das Thema wechselte. „Wahrscheinlich habt Ihr Euch schon gefragt, was ich bin“, lenkte er also ab. „Ich bin ein Falmer, ein Schnee-Elf. Auri-El kennt Ihr als Akatosh.“  
Das waren doch einmal Neuigkeiten! Kurioshi meinte sich zu erinnern, kurz vor seinem Sturz ein Stoßgebet zu Akatosh geschickt zu haben. Konnte der Gott ihm Gelebor geschickt haben? Aber nein, sicher nicht. Die Göttlichen waren nicht mit jemandem wie ihn, das musste ein Zufall sein.  
„Ihr seht nicht aus wie ein Falmer“, stellte er fest.  
„Ganz recht, ich bin nicht wie jene armseligen Kreaturen“, sagte Gelebor. „Die Dwemer haben viele meines Volkes versklaven und verstümmeln können, doch nicht alle. Irgendwo in der Welt gibt es noch andere wie mich. Für sie halte ich hier Wache.“  
„Ihr seid also der letzte“, sagte Kurioshi trocken. Es klang unterschwellig in Gelebors Worten mit, auch wenn er etwas Anderes sagte.  
Der Falmer zeigt sich unbeeindruckt. „Womöglich mag es stimmen. Doch verrichte ich diesen Dienst auch für Auri-El, ich bin sein letzter Diener“, sagte er. „Nun aber genug von mir. Sagt mir, wer seid Ihr und was hat Euch hierher verschlagen? Ich hörte einen Drachen auf der Jagd. War er hinter Euch her?“  
Kurioshi schwieg. „Vielleicht“, sagte er nur.  
Gelebor lehnte sich zurück. „Soso…“ Und dann: „Nun denn, behaltet Eure Geheimnisse. Jeder braucht wohl seine Geheimnisse.“  
„Dieser Tage sind viele Drachen in den Himmeln Skyrims zu sehen“, erklärte Kurioshi nun doch vage. „Schon manch ein Wanderer fiel ihnen zum Opfer.“  
„So hörte auch ich“, bestätigte Gelebor. „Das Drachenblut berichtete mir selbiges.“  
Nun wurden Kurioshis Augen groß und größer. „Das Drachenblut war hier?“, stieß er aus. Vor Erstaunen wollte er sich aufrichten, doch ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr seine Brust. Stöhnend fasste er sich an die Rippen und musste feststellen, dass wohl einige gebrochen waren.  
Mit sanftem Druck schob der Schnee-Elf ihn wieder zurück auf sein Lager. „Euer Rücken ist schlimm verbrannt. Mehrere Eurer Rippen sind gebrochen, dazu Euer linkes Bein und Eure linke Hand ist ausgekugelt“, zählte er auf. „Ihr habt zahlreiche Prellungen und noch mehr Schürfwunden davon getragen. Ebenso habt Ihr Euch den Kopf gestoßen, was bei solch einem Sturz wohl kein Wunder ist. Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich erstaunt, dass Ihr überhaupt noch lebt.“  
Ja, das klang übel, aber in Anbetracht dessen, dass Dovahkiin hier gewesen war, war es zunächst nebensächlich. „Was habt Ihr mit dem Drachenblut zu schaffen?“, zischte er nun deutlich misstrauischer. Seine dunklen Augen blitzen auf.  
„Nicht mehr als mit Euch“, sagte der Ritter-Paladin. „Er fand seinen Weg auf der Suche nach Auriels Bogen in dieses Tal. Als Preis für diese Waffe half er mir, diesen Tempel von allem Bösen zu befreien, das hier verweilte. Dann ging er wieder seiner Wege.“  
„Ihr klingt nicht glücklich darüber“, stellte Kurioshi fest.  
„Nein, denn das Drachenblut missbrauchte die Macht dieser Waffe, um die Prophezeiung der Tyrannei der Sonne zu erfüllen, eine Prophezeiung der Schriftrollen der Alten“, stellte Gelebor klar.  
„Welche Macht besitzt dieser Bogen und was besagt diese Prophezeiung?“, verlangte Kurioshi zu wissen. Kenne deinen Feind…  
„Dieser Bogen ist jene Waffe, die einst Auri-El in die Schlacht gegen Lorkhan führte“, erklärte Gelebor. „Sie bezieht ihre Macht direkt aus Aetherius, aus der Sonne selbst. Wird diese Macht missbraucht, wird die Sonne in Schatten gehüllt, Ihr habt das sicherlich schon mehrmals beobachten können.“  
Ja, das hatte er. Ganz Skyrim hatte sich gefragt, warum sich in der Vergangenheit mehrmals die Sonne verdunkelt hatte, völlig ohne Vorzeichen und scheinbar zufällig. Noch nie zuvor hatte man dieses Phänomen an den Himmeln Skyrims beobachten können.  
„Das also besagt diese Prophezeiung?“, konkretisierte er. „Eine Sonnenfinsternis? Die gab es schon mehrere Male in der Vergangenheit.“  
„Es ist mehr“, widersprach Gelebor. „Dovahkiin kann die Sonne mit dem Bogen und dem Blut einer Tochter Kalthafens nach seinem Willen verdunkeln und so seine eigene Macht stärken. Er ist ebenso verdorben wie jede andere Kreatur Molag Bals.“  
Und _das_ machte Dovahkiin zu einem absolut tödlichen Gegner. Vielleicht sollte er sich einfach hier und jetzt die Kehle durchschneiden, überlegte Kurioshi. Wahrscheinlich wäre das ein angenehmeres Ende, als von Dovahkiin gejagt und gefangen zu werden. Denn jagen würde er ihn. Früher oder später würde er erfahren, dass Kurioshi seinem Drachen entkommen war und würde ihn erneut hetzen: durch ganz Himmelsrand, von Nord nach Süd, und wenn es sein musste, sogar durch ganz Tamriel.  
Der Assassine verfiel in Schweigen und hüllte sich fester in die Decke, die Gelebor ihm gegeben hatte, während er ohnmächtig darnieder gelegen hatte.  
„Warum helft Ihr mir?“, stellte er schließlich nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens jene Frage, die ihm schon so lange auf der Zunge brannte.  
„Weil ich glaube, den Drachen zu kennen, der Euch verfolgte“, sagte Gelebor.  
Kurioshi runzelte die Stirn. Das sagte ihm wenig. „Und das heißt?“  
„Ich glaubte, seinen Ruf zu erkennen“, erklärte der Schnee-Elf. „Und ich glaube zu wissen, dass er gerufen wurde. Das Drachenblut rief Odahviing bereits vorher zur Hilfe, als es seinen Weg durch das Vergessene Tal suchte.“  
„Das erklärt meine Frage immer noch nicht.“  
„Dovahkiin hat Auriels Bogen beschmutzt. Er ist nicht mehr würdig, diese Waffe zu tragen.“  
Ah, nun wurde die Sache klarer. „Ihr wollt Euer kostbares Spielzeug wieder haben, nicht wahr?“  
„So ist es. Und gleichzeitig kann ich aber nicht diesen Schrein verlassen.“  
„Wie angenehm, dass ich plötzlich des Weges kam.“ Kurioshi musste auflachen. Welch Ironie! „Und ich soll Euch nun den Bogen wiederbeschaffen.“  
„Ja.“ Gelebor sagte es ganz unverblümt.  
Und ebenso antwortete sein Gegenüber: „Nein.“  
Gelebor wirkte überrascht. Dem Assassinen war es egal.  
„Dovahkiin hat seinen Drachen auf Euch gejagt, ganz offensichtlich will er Euch wegen irgendetwas tot sehen“, sagte der Schnee-Elf. „Ich will gar nicht wissen, weshalb. Doch frage ich mich, ob Ihr das wirklich einfach so hinnehmen wollt? Wollt Ihr wirklich lieber davon laufen, statt umzukehren und zurückzuschlagen?“  
„Und Euch ganz nebenbei Euren Bogen wiederbeschaffen? Nein.“ Kurioshi bemühte sich, seine Stimme entschlossen wirken zu lassen, obgleich er schwächer und schwächer wurde. Dieses Gespräch strengte ihn in seinem jetzigen Zustand sehr an. „Nein, denn ich weiß, dass Dovahkiin kein Gegner für mich ist. Ich bin kein Kämpfer.“  
„Ihr führt Waffen bei Euch.“  
„Habt Ihr sie Euch genauer angesehen? Sicher. Damit geht man nicht in den offenen Kampf.“  
„Ihr seid mir ein Rätsel, Fremder“, sagte schließlich Gelebor. „Ich werde einfach nicht schlau aus Euch.“  
„Und ich wäre Euch dankbar, es dabei zu belassen“, entgegnete Kurioshi eisig.  
„Dann belassen wir es dabei“, ging Gelebor darauf ein. „Ihr seid ohnehin noch nicht in der Verfassung für solch lange Gespräche.“  
Kurioshi konnte ihm da nur stumm beipflichten.  
Gelebor erhob sich und machte sich an einem kleinen Feuer zu schaffen, das nahebei brannte und über dem er das Wasser erwärmt hatte, das er Kurioshi nach seinem Erwachen gegeben hatte. Der Assassine beobachtete den Elfen eine Weile und als er sicher war, dass dieser nichts Unüberlegtes versuchen würde, erlaubte er es sich, sich zu entspannen. Er sah hier keine anderen Waffen als seine eigenen und die waren alle vollzählig und nahe bei ihm. Gelebor war sicher schlau genug, es nicht auf ein Kräftemessen mit ihm ankommen zu lassen; auch jetzt noch, in seinem geschwächten Zustand, war er nicht zu unterschätzen. Seine Reflexe waren noch immer gut und Schmerz konnte man ausblenden, wenn man willensstark genug war. Und das war Kurioshi.


	4. Abschied

Gelebor pflegte seinen ungewöhnlichen Gast gesund. In all der Zeit redeten sie wenig miteinander, was vor allem an Kurioshis Schweigsamkeit lag. Er wollte seine Geheimnisse für sich bewahren und akzeptierte gleichzeitig, dass auch Gelebor die seinen hütete. Und Geheimnisse hatte er, da war sich der Assassine sicher. Denn vor allem eines verstand er nicht: Warum hegte der Schnee-Elf einen besonderen Groll gegen Vampire? Dass er einen solchen besaß, das schien Kurioshi recht eindeutig. Er merkte es daran, wie er über Dovahkiin sprach, mit welch Verachtung, obgleich man doch denken müsse, Gelebor wäre ihm dankbar, dass er ihm sein Allerheiligstes wiedergegeben hatte.

In diesen Wochen und Monaten, die seine Genesung in Anspruch nahmen, lernte Kurioshi viel über diesen verborgenen und vergessenen Ort. Es war, als sei er viele Äonen in der Zeit zurückversetzt worden, in eine Zeit, in der die Menschen nichts weiter als eine schwache Rasse von Sklaven waren und in der die Elfen diese Welt regierten. Es war eine Zeit, in der die Dwemer ihre sagenumwobenen unterirdischen Städte errichteten und die Schnee-Elfen eine blühende Kultur waren.

Nichts war mehr geblieben als Staub, verblassende Erinnerungen und vergessene Ruinen. Gelebor, so alt er sein mochte, war einer der letzten seiner Art, ein überfälliges Relikt einer Welt, die nicht mehr existierte.

Lange Zeit war dieser Ort in Vergessenheit geraten, Jahrhunderte und Jahrtausende der Einsamkeit für Gelebor inmitten einer leeren Eiswüste, in der nur noch die Geister der Vergangenheit wandelten. So zauberhaft dieses Tal auch war, so malerisch seine Landschaft, es erschien Kurioshi doch wie ein Grab.

Er selbst fand es hier recht angenehm, denn er war niemand, der menschliche Gesellschaft lange ertrug. Um genau zu sein, trieb sie ihn regelrecht in den Wahnsinn. Er dachte nicht gern daran, an seine inneren Dämonen, die ihn regelmäßig zum Töten trieben, wenn er zu lange unter Menschen war. Hier ging es noch. Das Tal war groß und Gelebor war ohnehin die meiste Zeit des Tages damit beschäftigt, irgendwelche Gottesdienste zu verrichten für Gläubige, die niemals kommen würden, und für einen Gott, der ebenso tot war wie die Zivilisation, die seinen Kult gehegt hatte.

Vielleicht verachtete er den Elfen für seinen Fanatismus, aber im Grunde war es ihm egal, so lange er sich nur oft genug von ihm fern hielt. Denn dummer Weise war Kurioshi auf ihn angewiesen, so lange er noch nicht wieder gesund war. Und außerdem wusste er schlicht und ergreifend nicht, wie er wieder aus diesem Tal kommen sollte.

Wie er es hasste, sich in einer Abhängigkeitssituation zu befinden.

Wenn Gelebor dann doch einmal mit ihm reden wollte, antwortete sein Patient ihm meist nur einsilbig oder gar gleich mit Schweigen. Nicht selten fielen seine Antworten bissig und harsch aus. Und doch ließ Gelebor nicht locker und war weiterhin hin und wieder um das eine oder andere Gespräch bemüht. Doch ihre Rede kam nie wieder auf Auriels Bogen.

Ansonsten herrschte in dem Tal allumfassende Stille. Allein das Pfeifen und Heulen des Windes und das Krachen des Eises waren zu hören. Gelegentlich heulte ein Wolf oder einer der Eisriesen stürzte den einen oder anderen Baum um. Darüber hinaus schwieg das Tal weitestgehend.

Kurioshi genoss die Stille, sie war sein Reich. Er selbst lebte abgeschieden in einer Hütte in Hjaalmarsch. Sie hatte einst einem Alchemisten, Drelas, gehört, doch er hatte ihn getötet und dessen Heim für sich beansprucht. Hin und wieder wurde es zwar ungemütlich, wenn ein Drache um die alte Ruine oben auf den Bergen hinter seinem Heim kreiste, doch ansonsten war dies ein perfektes Heim für ihn.

Auf diese Weise gingen die Wochen in das Land. Gelebor verbrachte die meiste Zeit mit Tempeldiensten und Kurioshi meditierte. So ging seine Genesung recht rasch voran. Als schließlich auch sein gebrochenes Bein geheilt war, konnte er wieder mit seinen täglichen Übungen fortfahren.

Damit hieß es nun auch bald, Abschied von diesem Tal nehmen zu können. Zwar war er hier vergleichsweise sicherer als andernorts, doch Kurioshi fühlte sich nicht wohl, wenn er allzu lange an einem Ort verweilen musste. Allmählich wurde er rastlos wie ein eingesperrter Säbelzahntiger und er spürte, wie seine Dämonen allmählich unruhig wurden. Und das war lebensgefährlich für all jene in seiner Umgebung, er wusste dies nur allzu gut.

So war er ganz froh, dass es nun Zeit für ihn war, wieder seiner Wege zu gehen.

Gelebor hatte seinem Gast einige Felle der sonderbaren Tiere des Tales gegeben, die er für ihn erlegt hatte. In diese Felle eingehüllt, stapfte nun Kurioshi neben dem Falmer her. Dem Elfen schien die Kälte wie immer nichts auszumachen; er sagte, dass dies eine Eigenart seiner Rasse war. Sie waren am Morgen nach Sonnenaufgang losgegangen und hatten für diesen Marsch einen ganzen Tag angesetzt.

Wie immer schweigend suchten sie sich ihren Weg in das Tal hinab. Kurioshi erinnerte sich dessen, was Gelebor ihm über die einstige Bedeutung dieses Tales erzählt hatte. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er Scharen von Pilgern, ein buntes Treiben einer antiken Kultur. Die Realität bestand aus verrotteten Leichen von Falmern und deren zerstörten, primitiven Behausungen. Dovahkiin hatte ordentlich gewütet, als er sich hier durch gekämpft hatte.

Über schmale Pfade, wackelige Brücken und tückische Eiswege hatten sie schließlich die Talsohle erreicht. Gelegentlich mussten sie einem Riesen ausweichen oder sich an einem Säbelzahntiger des Tales vorbei schleichen, doch ansonsten begegneten sie keinen Feinden. Die Falmer, die Gelebor einst von hier vertrieben hatten, waren alle tot.

Am späten Mittag erreichten sie das Ende des Tals. Sie rasteten einen Moment, aßen etwas und bereiteten sich auf die Durchquerung der Höhlen vor. Darkfall Caves wurden sie genannt, sagte Gelebor, und laut ihm trugen sie ihren Namen zu Recht. Er hatte ein ganzes Bündel Fackeln mitgebracht.

So gerüstet machten sie sich auf die zweite Etappe ihrer Reise.

Gelebor hatte nicht falsch gesprochen, die Höhlen waren tatsächlich finster. Und doch glommen gespenstische, fluoreszierende Lichter in der Dunkelheit. Als sich seine Augen von der Helle des Tales an die Schwärze der Höhlen gewöhnt hatten, erkannte Kurioshi mit Staunen sonderbare Pflanzen, dergleichen er noch nie gesehen hatte. Mit offenem Mund stand er da und bestaunte dieses Wunder.

Gelebor schmunzelte. „Wahrscheinlich werdet Ihr in ganz Mundus keinen vergleichbaren Ort finden.“

Die Pflanzen strahlten ein sanftes grünes und violettes Licht ab. Zuerst hatte Kurioshi geglaubt, es seien Bäume, die hier wuchsen, doch dann erkannte er sie als riesige Pilze. Von der hohen Decke weit über ihren Köpfen fiel aus einem Loch ein Wasserfall mit Donnern in einen See weit unter ihnen. Die Luft war feucht von der Gischt.

„Gebt acht, manche Pflanzen sind giftig“, warnte Gelebor ihn noch, dann ging er voran.

Kurioshi schüttelte den Kopf und löste sich von diesem Phänomen. Mit seiner wieder so typisch verschlossenen Miene folgte er dem Schnee-Elfen.

Ihr Weg war lang, schweigsam und nicht ungefährlich. Das flackernde Licht der Fackeln warf huschende Schatten auf ihren Weg. Ebenjener war tückisch und trügerisch. Der Assassine musste Acht geben, wohin er seine Füße setzte, wollte er nicht dutzende Schritt in die Tiefe stürzen, oder auf unebenem Boden ausrutschen und fallen.

Als sie jene erste Höhle verließen, durchquerten sie lange, gewundene Gänge, teils in vollkommene Finsternis gehüllt. Nur hin und wieder sahen sie außerhalb des Lichtkreises ihrer Fackeln weiterhin diese sonderbaren, leuchtenden Pflanzen, die ihr gespenstisches Licht in die Dunkelheit abgaben. Hin und wieder durchquerten sie weitere, kleinere Höhlen, doch keine war so groß, wie die erste. Einmal jedoch fanden sie in einer einen großen, bläulich leuchtenden Stein. Verwundert blieb Kurioshi stehen und sah sich dieses neue Wunder mit großen Augen, doch nicht einmal Gelebor konnte ihm mehr darüber sagen.

Ihr Marsch musste sich wohl über Stunden hinziehen, auch wenn man so tief unter der Erde jegliches Zeitgefühl verlor. Kurioshi wurde zunehmend rastloser und nervöser. Er hasste es, auf so engen Raum ohne einen Ausblick auf einen Fluchtweg eingesperrt zu sein. Allmählich begann er, Gestalten in den huschenden Schatten zu sehen, wo keine waren.

„Ihr seid nicht für die Schatten geboren“, stellte der Schnee-Elf fest.

„Für die Schatten durchaus, nicht aber für Orte wie diesen“, widersprach der Assassine.

„Sorgt Euch nicht, bald haben wir das Ende der Höhlen erreicht.“

Und so war es. Nach einer geraumen Zeit erreichten sie einen Schrein der Schnee-Elfen, ähnlich jenem, über dessen magische Wege sie die Höhlen erreicht hatten. Erneut traten sie durch eines der Portale, auch wenn Kurioshi gewohnheitsgemäß zögerte; er vertraute nichts, was in irgendeiner Weise magisch zu sein schien. Auf der anderen Seite des Portals lag erneut eine große Höhle mit einem seichten See eiskalten Gebirgswassers, doch hier spürte Kurioshi das erste Mal seit Stunden einen leichten Luftzug.

„Der Ausgang ist bald erreicht, dies ist die äußerste der Höhlen“, sagte Gelebor.

Kurioshi konnte nicht bestreiten, dass er froh über diesen Umstand war.

Gelebor ging erneut voran, um seinen mehr oder weniger freiwilligen Gast auch auf diesem letzten Stück des Weges zu begleiten. Der Assassine folgte wie immer schweigend. Auf diesem Wegabschnitt begleitete sie das stete Rauschen des Wassers, mal lauter, mal leiser. Hin und wieder schwollen die Geräusche des Wassers zu einem dröhnenden Donnern an, wenn irgendwo in den Felsen das Wasser in die Tiefen stürzte.

Als es immer mehr bergauf ging und der frische Luftzug immer stärker wurde, entdeckte Kurioshi schließlich die Spuren menschlicher Anwesenheit, welche noch nicht allzu lange zurückliegen konnte. Im Schein der Fackeln erkannte er ein kleines, primitives Lager, getrocknetes Blut und menschliche Überreste; an einigen der Knochen hingen noch verfaulende Fleischreste.

„Vor einiger Zeit hatten hier noch Trolle gelebt“, erklärte Gelebor. „Dovahkiin berichtete mir, dass er bei den sterblichen Überresten dieser Frau eine Notiz gefunden habe, die aussage, dass sie versucht habe, in friedlicher Koexistenz mit den Trollen zu leben.“

Kurioshi musste unweigerlich höhnisch lächeln. Narren.

Unbeeindruckt von der schaurigen Szenerie ging er weiter. Weit konnte es nicht mehr sein und so war es auch. Nur noch einige Biegungen und Steigungen, dann sahen sie vor sich das Tageslicht. Unbewusst beschleunigte der Assassine seinen Schritt und trat auf den Höhlenausgang zu. Er musste nach der langen Finsternis der Höhlen die Augen zusammenkneifen, bis sie sich an das grelle Tageslicht gewöhnt hatten. Dann wagte er den letzten Schritt.

Süße Freiheit! Da war sie wieder. Die Weiten Skyrims, der kalte, schneidende Wind, die schroffe, wilde Landschaft. Endlich war er wieder hier. In Ruhe sah er sich um.

Anscheinend befand er sich irgendwo weit im Nordwesten Skyrims, wahrscheinlich noch immer im Reach. Eine dünne Schneeschicht bedeckte das Gras, die Landschaft war so rau, wie er es vom Fürstenturm um Markarth herum kannte. In der Ferne kreisten einige Vögel am Himmel. Er meinte sogar schwach am Horizont den beeindruckenden Steinbogen zu erkennen, auf dem Einsamkeit erbaut worden war. Ansonsten herrschte friedliche Stille.

Und nirgends war Blut zu sehen…

Die Erinnerungen an sein treues Pferd überkamen ihn schlagartig. Leere, weitaus mehr als ohnehin schon, das hatte Blut hinterlassen. Kurioshi ertrug die Gesellschaft seinesgleichen nicht, doch die der Tiere war etwas völlig Anderes für ihn. Nun hatte er nicht einmal mehr das in seinem Leben, in dem er ohnehin nie viel besessen hatte. Er senkte den Blick, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und biss um Beherrschung bemüht die Zähne zusammen.

Gelebor zeigte nicht, ob er wusste, was in Kurioshi vor sich ging. Mit ausdrucksloser Miene trat er an seine Seite.

„Geht nach Norden“, sagte er. „Dort findet Ihr an der Küste der See der Geister nahe einer alten Festung eine Eiswassermole. Ein Boot liegt dort vor Anker. Nehmt es und rudert damit zu der Festung, die Ihr auf einer Insel nördlich der Küste sehen könnt. Dies ist Burg Volkihar, Dovahkiin ist ihr Herrscher. Vielleicht denkt Ihr noch einmal über meine Bitte nach. Immerhin schuldet Ihr mir Euer Leben.“

Verfluchter Mistkerl! Wie er es hasste, in jemandes Schuld zu stehen. Kurioshi knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Wir werden sehen“, sagte er nur knapp angebunden.

Gelebor sah ihn durchdringend an, doch er reagierte nur, indem er sich wieder sein Tuch vor das Gesicht band. Ihm gefiel nicht, dass der Schnee-Elf nun wusste, wie er aussah, aber es war nicht zu ändern gewesen. Schon als er aus seiner Ohnmacht erwacht war, hatte Gelebor ihm das Tuch abgenommen, also hatte danach vorläufig keine Notwendigkeit bestanden, es wieder anzulegen.

„Lebt wohl. Vielleicht führt Euch Euer Weg eines Tages zu besseren Zeiten als diesen“, wünschte Gelebor ihm nun. „Ich weiß nicht, ob wir uns jemals wiedersehen, ich glaube es eher nicht. Viel Glück in Eurem Leben.“

„Lebt wohl…“ Ein schlichtes danke brachte Kurioshi schon nicht mehr über die Lippen.

Mit diesen knappen Worten trennten sich ihre Wege. Gelebor kehrte in seine Höhle und die ewige Einsamkeit zurück und Kurioshi betrat erneut die Welt der Lebenden.


	5. Geschöpfe Kalthafens

Eine Weile lief Kurioshi recht ziellos durch die Natur. Noch hatte er kein wirkliches Ziel, denn er hatte sich noch nicht allzu viele Gedanken gemacht, wo er nach seiner Genesung hingehen sollte. Sein Auftrag war äußerst unschön verlaufen und er wusste nicht, ob er dafür noch eine Bezahlung bekommen würde. Wenn er Pech hatte, war es Ogmund nach dieser ganzen Aufmerksamkeit zu riskant, um sich noch mit ihm in irgendeiner Weise in Verbindung zu setzen. Kurioshi konnte darüber hinaus nicht riskieren, Aufmerksamkeit auf den Nord zu lenken, indem er ihn ermordete und sein Geld stahl. Früher hätte er es ohne Zögern getan, nun fürchtete er, das Drachenblut könne dadurch auf seine Spur gelockt worden sein. Denn mit ein wenig Glück hatte sein Feind diese verloren.

Kurioshi schätze seinen Feind nicht so ein, als ob er einfach so aufgeben würde. Vielleicht wusste er ja mittlerweile, dass Kurioshi noch immer am Leben war und hatte entsprechende Nachforschungen angestellt. Vielleicht hatte er ja mittlerweile sogar herausgefunden, wo Kurioshi wohnte, welche Kontakte er nutzte… Der Assassine erschauderte. Er wollte lieber gar nicht erst daran denken.

Aber warum eigentlich nicht? Er könnte es seinem Feind ja nachtun und Nachforschungen über diesen anstellen. Gelebor würde ihn schon nicht belogen haben, als er sagte, dass Dovahkiin Fürst jener Burg Volkihar war. Kurioshi hatte Gerüchte über eine gespenstische Festung weit vor der Küste Skyrims gehört. Dovahkiin nun in Verbindung mit dieser zu nennen, lies in ihm die Vermutung aufkommen, dass dort nicht nur Lebende weilten.

So abwegig wäre es also vielleicht gar nicht, Gelebors Bitte zumindest in gewissen Teilen nachzugehen. Er würde es nie und nimmer wagen, Dovahkiin anzugreifen oder ihm seinen Bogen zu stehlen, aber er könnte ihn ja ein wenig ausspähen.

Nun zielstrebiger lenkte er seine Schritte gen Norden. Gelebor hatte ihm Vorräte und Ausrüstung mitgegeben. Alles, was er für eine lange Wanderung zu Fuß durch Skyrims wilde Landschaften benötigen würde. In gewisser Weise schuldete er dem Elfen tatsächlich etwas, so wenig es ihm auch schmeckte. Aber wie sollte er die Schuld schon begleichen? Mit einem kalten Messer in der Nacht? Auriels Bogen würde er niemals erlangen können, dessen war sich Kurioshi bewusst.

Er schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. Keine weiteren Gedanken daran verschwenden, es wäre ohnehin sinnlos.

Als sie die Höhle verlassen hatten, hatte es bereits gedämmert. Mittlerweile brach zunehmend die Nacht herein. Kurioshi wanderte noch eine ganze Weile im Schein der Himmelslichter, um an diesem Tag noch einige Meilen zurückzulegen, bis er sein Lager aufschlug, ein karges Abendmahl einnahm und sich zur Ruhe begab.

In den nächsten Tagen führte sein Weg ihn immer weiter nördlich und in die Berge hinein. Als hätte er in den letzten Wochen nicht schon genug verschneite Berge gesehen, dachte er mit einem Anflug von Galgenhumor. Das Wetter wurde rasch merklich kühler, als es ohnehin schon in Skyrim war. Das Gelände wurde unebener und felsiger und kaum, dass er sich versah, war er hoch in den Bergen. Hier nun begann der schwierige Teil: einen Weg über die Gipfel zu finden ohne dass er einen weiten Umweg nach Osten und dann nördlich der Berge an der Küste entlang wieder nach Westen nehmen musste.

Immer auf der Hut vor wilden Tieren und Schlimmerem suchte er sich seinen Weg durch diese unwirtliche Landschaft. Sein Pfad war tückisch, zumal seine Bergsteigerausrüstung, die er von Gelebor erhalten hatte, nicht für solch steile und felsige Abhänge geschaffen war. Aber was wäre das Leben schon ohne Herausforderungen? Er war auch ohne Ausrüstung ein geschickter Kletterer. Felswände zu erklimmen, war nicht allzu verschieden vom Erklimmen von Hauswänden, zumal dieses Mal niemand hinter ihm her war.

Langsam, Meter um Meter, kämpfte er sich voran. Die nördlichen Hänge zu überqueren, war der schwierigste Teil seines Weges, hier waren die steilsten Klippen. Er war äußerst vorsichtig und ging mit Bedacht vor und dennoch wäre er einige Male beinahe gestürzt.

Nach einigen Mühen hatte er jedoch auch dieses Hindernis überwunden und stand nun an den eisigen Küsten der nördlichen Meere. Ein kalter Wind wehte und blies ihm angenehm kalte Gischt in das Gesicht. Kurioshi schlang seine Kleidung fester um sich und zog das Tuch höher ins Gesicht. Er mochte Aufträge nicht, die ihn so hoch in den Norden führten.

Fröstelnd blickte er sich um. Wie Gelebor gesagt hatte, sah er tatsächlich nordwestlich eine Insel, auf der eine riesige Burg aufragte. Selbst aus dieser Entfernung sahen die Gemäuer der Festung nicht gerade einladend aus. Und doch straffte der Assassine die Schultern und stapfte entschlossen über den kiesigen Strand in Richtung seines Zieles.

Ebenso wie Gelebor es gesagt hatte, traf er nach einigen wenigen Meilen Weges auf eine alte Festung, weitaus kleiner als jene alles dominierende Burg weit draußen auf dem Meer. Zu seinem Unlieben sah er jedoch auf den Mauerkronen der Festung vor ihm Thalmor patrouillieren. Er ging sofort in Deckung und hoffte, dass die Elfen ihn nicht gesehen hatten. In Anbetracht dessen, dass er lange Zeit bei Gelebor verbracht hatte, hatte sich die Kunde von Ondolemars Tod sicher auch bereits bis hierher herumgesprochen.

Stumm fluchte Kurioshi. Dieser Auftrag hatte ihm bisher nur Unbilden gebracht. Warum mussten die Thalmor ausgerechnet hier einen geheimen Außenposten haben?! Er knirschte mit den Zähnen. Alles Fluchen würde ihm hier nun auch nicht mehr weiter helfen, nun musste er das Beste aus dieser misslichen Situation machen.

Kurioshi wartete bis zum Einbruch der Nacht. Er hoffte, im Schutze der Dunkelheit die wenige Deckung besser nutzen zu können, die ihm gegeben war; die Vegetation so weit im Norden war nur spärlich und karg und meist kaum der Rede wert. Er hatte Glück, in dieser Nacht gingen die Monde erst spät auf, der Himmel war wolkenverhangen.

Als er der Ansicht war, dass es nun dunkel genug war, wagte er sich aus seinem Versteck hinter einigen Büschen und kleinen Bäumen und schlich vorsichtig und im größtmöglichen Abstand zur Festung an dieser vorbei. Stets behielt er dabei die Wachen auf den Mauern im Auge und war froh, dass sie sich selbst mit den Feuern blendeten, die sie gegen die Kälte in kleinen Körben aufgestellt hatten.

Einiges Geschick einsetzend schaffte es Kurioshi tatsächlich, ungesehen an der Festung vorbei zu schleichen. Welch Narren, so nachlässig zu sein. Ein wenig westlich der Feste fand Kurioshi tatsächlich auf einem kleinen ein wenig ins Meer hinausragenden Landstück eine halb verfallene Mole. Ein kaum mehr vertrauenserweckendes Boot war dort angebunden. Skeptisch betrachtete der Assassine das Vehikel und fragte sich, wie alt es wohl sein mochte und wie alt es noch werden könnte. Er hoffte, alt genug, als dass es ihn zur Insel im Norden und wieder zurück bringen konnte.

Mit äußerster Vorsicht vertraute er sein Leben dieser brüchigen Nussschale an, band das Tau los, griff zu den Rudern und setzte über. Hier draußen auf offener See war das Wetter noch ungemütlicher und langsam verfluchte er sich selbst, jemals an Ogmund geraten zu sein. Wie er Geldmangel hasste, wie er es hasste, aus solchen Nöten heraus zu Dingen getrieben zu werden, die er nicht zwingend tun wollte. Nicht, dass er mit seinem wenigen Geld, das er verdiente, verschwenderisch umging, doch alles hatte auch bei noch so großen Sparmaßnahmen sein Ende. Wäre dieser Umstand nicht gewesen, hätte er Ogmunds Auftrag wahrscheinlich abgelehnt. Dann würde Blut noch leben und er könnte gemütlich daheim an seinem Herd sitzen und sich die Hände wärmen.

Vielleicht war es ja Ogmund gewesen, der die Dunkle Bruderschaft auf Ondolemar angesetzt hatte, um auf Nummer Sicher zu gehen, dass der Thalmor auch wirklich starb, durchfuhr es Kurioshi. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander, bis sie nur noch ein schmaler Streifen waren. Wenn er herausfand, dass es so war, dann würde dieser Nord leiden, wie er es sich nicht in seinen finstersten Träumen ausmalen konnte, schwor er sich. Dann war es ihm egal, wenn er dadurch Dovahkiin wieder auf seine Spur locken würde.

Solchen Gedanken nachhängend, um sich von der Eintönigkeit des Ruderns und dem steten Kampf gegen die Winde und Strömungen abzulenken, näherte sich Kurioshi langsam seinem Ziel. Zunächst hatte es kaum den Anschein, als würde er vorankommen, doch nach und nach wurde es doch erkenntlich. Nach vielleicht zwei Stunden des eintönigen Ruderns hatte der Assassine schließlich die Insel erreicht.

Die Insel war karg, ebenso leblos wie trostlos. Nur einige wenige trockene Grasbüschel wuchsen hier und krallten sich mit ihren Wuzeln in den steinigen, felsigen Untergrund. Hoch oben kreisten schwarze Vögel, von denen Kurioshi annahm, dass er nicht unbedingt genauer wissen wollte, was für Tiere es waren. Über allem thronte mächtig und finster die Burg. Der ganze Ort strahlte eine düstere Atmosphäre des Todes und des Leides aus, nicht einmal Kurioshi fühlte sich hier wohl. Es war, als wolle der Ort ihn mit seiner ganzen schaurigen Präsenz wieder von hier verdammen und ihm zeigen, dass er nicht willkommen war – vielleicht höchstens noch als Nahrungsquelle.

Misstrauisch beäugte Kurioshi die Gargoyles, die den Weg zum großen Burgtor bewachten. Sie wirkten lebendiger, als Stein es sein dürfte. Ansonsten konnte er jedoch bis auf die Vögel in der Nacht nichts ausmachen, das in irgendeiner Weise lebend wirkte. Fest in seine Kleidung gehüllt fasste er sich ein Herz und ging voran.

Er hatte nicht vor die Burg zu betreten, er wollte lediglich von außen einen Blick hinein werfen. Schon auf diese Weise war es ein hohes Risiko, das er einging, wenn innen tatsächlich zahlreiche Vampire und ihr mächtiger Fürst lauerten, aber es wäre wohl tatsächlich klüger, wenn er seinen Feind auskundschaftete. Dovahkiin würde ihn hier niemals vermuten, er würde bestimmt nicht davon ausgehen, dass seine Beute so todesmutig wäre.

Am Fuße der gewaltigen Burg angekommen, machte sich der Mann auf die Suche nach einem Weg das Mauerwerk zu erklimmen. Er wurde schnell fündig. Die Burg schien sehr alt zu sein, die Steine waren rau und die Fugen tief von der Witterung. Hände und Füße fanden leichten Halt.

Kurioshi machte sich daran die Burg zu erklimmen und ein Fenster zu suchen, von dem aus er einen guten Einblick in das Innenleben von Burg Volkihar erhalten konnte. Weiter unten waren die Steine noch feucht und teils glitschig von der Gischt des Meeres, sodass er aufpassen musste, sich gut festzuhalten, doch je höher er kam, desto leichter wurde es Halt zu finden. Vielleicht fünfzehn Schritt über dem Boden wurde er fündig.

Hier führte ein kleines Fenster in die Burg hinein. Das Glas war abgedunkelt und milchig, doch er konnte noch immer erahnen, wie es drinnen aussehen mochte. Hinter dem Fenster schien eine große Halle zu liegen. Kerzen erhellten die düstere Atmosphäre nur spärlich, enthüllten aber mehrere Balkone, die rings um die Halle angeordnet waren. In der Mitte standen mehrere Tische, einer von ihnen stand erhöht auf einem breiten Podest. Hinter ihm in der Mitte stand ein ausladender Thron. Und überall waren Blut und Leichenteile zu sehen, sogar in Fässern auf den Tischen schien Blut enthalten zu sein. Selbst Kurioshi, der schon viele Grausamkeiten in seinem Leben gesehen hatte, verzog bei diesem Anblick angewidert das Gesicht.

Der Saal war nicht verlassen, mehrere Personen waren zu sehen, wahrscheinlich Angehörige des Hofes. Sie standen herum und unterhielten sich miteinander oder saßen an den Tischen und genossen ihr Mahl. Vampire, eindeutig. Kurioshi konnte nicht abstreiten, dass er an jedem anderen Ort der Welt lieber wäre als hier.

Ein bekanntes Gesicht konnte er unter den Blutsaugern jedoch noch nicht ausmachen, musste aber nicht lange warten. Während er noch das Treiben am Hofe von Burg Volkihar beobachtete, trat mit einem Mal ein fürstlich gekleideter Vampir mit einer Frau an seiner Seite auf den Balkon, der dem Eingang zur großen Halle gegenüber lag. Dovahkiin, dieses Gesicht würde Kurioshi nie wieder vergessen.

Sofort verstummte das Gemurmel und man wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Burgherrn zu. Kurioshi verstand nicht alles durch das Fenster, was gesprochen wurde, doch er verstand das wichtigste: die Tochter Kalthafens war anscheinend die Frau an der Seite des Drachenblutes, wer auch immer sie sein mochte. Wie er Gelebor verstanden hatte, waren jene Töchter Kreaturen Molag Bals, besonders reine und mächtige Vampire. Mithilfe des Blutes dieser Frau konnte Dovahkiin also die entsetzliche und verderbte Macht von Auriels Bogen entfesseln.

Während Dovahkiin seine Ansprache hielt, präsentierte er dem Hof den Bogen als Zeichen seiner Macht und Dominanz. Man schwieg aus Respekt oder Angst, das konnte Kurioshi nicht sagen. Er wusste nur eines: Würde er auch nur in irgendeiner Weise versuchen, Dovahkiin zu schwächen, indem er beispielsweise die Vampirin an seiner Seite töten würde, wäre er so gut wie tot. Er kannte nun eine der Quellen der Macht des Drachenblutes und er hatte gesehen, dass er nichts dagegen ausrichten konnte. Für ihn gab es hier nichts mehr zu sehen.


	6. Heim

Kurioshi hatte nun also herausgefunden, dass er am besten Skyrim verlassen und sich eine völlig neue Identität zulegen sollte. Vielleicht sollte er nach Cyrodiil ziehen und Bauer werden? Oder am besten gleich in die Wüsten von Elsweyr oder noch besser die rote Alik’r Wüste. Dann wäre er möglichst weit weg von hier, denn Skyrim, das wusste er jetzt, gehörte Dovahkiin, hier wäre er nirgends mehr sicher.

Er sah zu, dass er diesen unheiligen Ort schnell hinter sich ließ und nicht mehr länger als nötig hier verweilte. Der Rückweg würde sich länger gestalten, da er nach einem anderen Weg das Gebirge hinauf suchen musste. Somit führte sein Weg ihn zunächst mehrere Meilen gen Osten auf der Suche nach einem Pass durch die Berge, der ihn auf die südliche Seite führen würde. Nach einem eintägigen Marsch wurde er noch westlich von Einsamkeit fündig und schwenkte nach Süden ein.

Sein Ziel war sein kleines Zuhause in Hjaalmarsch. Schon lange war er nicht mehr dort gewesen, es sehnte ihn nach ein wenig Ruhe und wenigstens dem Anschein von Sicherheit nach all den Ereignissen der letzten Wochen und Monate. Außerdem brauchte er Ruhe, um seine nächsten Schritte zu planen.

Er mied die Wege und Straßen und bevorzugte, sich seinen Pfad durch die Wildnis zu suchen. Auf diese Weise verhinderte er Begegnungen mit anderen Reisenden, die ihn vielleicht noch an das Drachenblut verraten könnten; wer wusste, wo Dovahkiin alles seine Kontakte hatte. Das Drachenblut war mächtig, weitaus mächtiger, als er sich hätte vorstellen können, und Kurioshi war nur ein einfacher Assassine, der über die Runden zu kommen versuchte. Diesem Gegner konnte er nicht gewachsen sein.

Kurioshi wählte den Weg durch das Sumpfland um Morthal, hier würde ihm so schnell keiner folgen. Es war beschwerlicher aber hoffentlich sicherer. Jedenfalls in Hinblick auf eventuelle Verfolger. Manchmal, überlegte er, kam er sich schon selbst paranoid vor, aber so sicherte er sich sein Überleben.

Nachdem die Sümpfe durchquert und Morthal umgangen war, sah er sich dem nächsten Hindernis gegenüber: einer weiteren langen Gebirgskette. Hier jedoch gab es eine bekannte, wenn auch aufgrund der Gefahren kaum mehr genutzte Passage, die früher oft von Handelskarawanen frequentiert worden war. Kurioshi ging lieber durch Labyrinthion und stellte sich den Trollen, insofern er sich nicht an ihnen vorbei schleichen konnte, als noch einmal mehrere Tage nach Osten oder Westen und dann wieder zurück zu wandern.

Labyrinthion war eine wahrscheinlich Jahrtausende alte Ruine der Nord. Schon allein die überirdische Anlage war außergewöhnlich groß, die unterirdischen Bauten übertrafen es wahrscheinlich noch einmal bedeutend.

Kurioshi war dieser Ort nicht wirklich geheuer. Unheimliche Dinge gingen hier vor sich, dieser Ort schien ihm verflucht zu sein. Er sah zu, dass er diesen Ort schnell hinter sich ließ und das möglichst ohne Zwischenfälle. Zum Glück waren die Trolle, die hier hausten, nicht gerade die Schlauesten, ohne nennenswerte Zwischenfälle konnte er sie passieren.

An Labyrinthion schloss ein kurzes, aber tiefes Tal durch die Berge an. Als er auch dieses hinter sich lassen konnte, sah er endlich die heimatlichen Tundren vor sich. Weites braunes Grasland so weit das Auge reichte und dazwischen immer wieder die silbrigen Bänder vieler kleiner Bäche.

Er erlaubte sich ein leichtes Lächeln und hielt für einen Moment inne, um den liebgewonnenen Anblick in sich aufzunehmen. Es tat gut, wieder hierzu sein. Zu lange schon war er in den letzten Monaten rastlos umher gestreift.

Um auch die letzten Meilen Richtung Westen und seinem kleinen Heim hinter sich zu bringen, beschleunigte Kurioshi seinen Schritt. Nach einigen Stunden Weges sah er endlich in der Ferne die bescheidene Hütte, die er bewohnte.

Ein Anflug von Schwermut beschlich ihn. Was würde ihn erwarten? Immerhin war er lange weg gewesen. Seine Kuh und seine wenigen Hühner, die er sich gehalten hatte, waren sicherlich entweder längst aus ihren Gehegen entkommen oder von Raubtieren gerissen. Sein Garten war wahrscheinlich ebenso verdorrt. Doch all das waren wohl nur die kleineren Probleme. Blut war nicht mehr hier und hatte eine Leere hinterlassen, die nicht so leicht zu beheben war wie seine anderen Alltagssorgen. Vielleicht wäre sie auch nie mehr zu füllen.

Er konnte nur schwer beschreiben, was Blut ihm wirklich bedeutet hatte. Die Nähe von Menschen hasste er und mied sie, wo es ging – vielleicht der Grund, warum er Menschen lieber tötete, statt mit ihnen zu reden. Die Nähe zur Natur bedeutete ihm alles, hier fand er Seelenfrieden und Ruhe vor den inneren Dämonen, die seine Klinge führten.

Was also sollte ihn nun noch ohne Blut vor sich selbst schützen? Denn eines war sicher: Blut war unersetzlich, er würde nirgends in Tamriel ein zweites Pferd wie sie finden.

Wieder einmal kreiste ein Drache in einiger Entfernung über der Bergspitze, doch so lange Kurioshi sich vorsichtig bewegte, schien er ihn nicht weiter zu beachten. Er war keine Gefahr für das Untier.

Zögernd stand er vor der Tür, die Hand an der Klinke. Noch hatte er sie nicht gedrückt. Doch dann gab er sich einen Ruck und betrat nach langem wieder sein Heim.

Muffige, staubige Luft wehte ihm entgegen und er erkannte auf den ersten Blick, dass ein Großteil seiner Inneneinrichtung wohl hinüber war, nachdem die Hütte so lange leer gestanden hatte. Der Wind hatte vor Zeiten schon einen der Fensterläden aufgedrückt, so dass die Witterung ungehindert in das Haus dringen konnte. Dort, wohin Wind und Regen nicht mehr gekommen waren, lag dick der Staub.

Kurioshi hielt inne und stand ein wenig verloren in der Tür. Sein Heim wirkte so trostlos und kalt. So unpersönlich. Nichts war mehr wirklich nutzbar, was einst persönlich mit ihm verbunden war. All seine Kräuter waren verdorrt, seine Vorräte verdorben. Auch die wenigen Bücher, die er besaß, waren größtenteils ruiniert.

Nur langsam, fast widerwillig trat er ein. Mit einem Male fühlte er sich fremd hier, nicht mehr heimisch. Entwurzelt. Ja, das war er wohl, nun vollends. Vor vielen, vielen Jahren hatte er einst eine Familie gehabt, Mutter und Vater, vielleicht noch Geschwister, doch daran erinnerte er sich kaum noch. Das jedoch gehörte zu einem anderen Leben. Seine Eltern lebten nicht mehr, er hatte sie eigenhändig ermordet. Sie waren arm gewesen, sie hatten ihn nicht mehr anständig versorgen können. Also hatte er sich ihrer entledigt.

Vielleicht hatte ja da sein Weg des Wahnsinns begonnen, den er seither beschritt. Er hatte gut damit leben können. Doch mit einem Male bestand der Schutz nicht mehr, den er gegen sich selbst errichtet hatte, jetzt, wo er alles ruiniert sah, was sein kleines Leben bestimmt hatte.

Mit einem Male fühlte sich Kurioshi äußerst klein und nichtig und eine tiefe Verzweiflung ergriff von ihm Besitz. Es war ihm nach Weinen zumute, wäre er zu solch starker Gefühlsäußerung zumute. Langsam ging er durch sein zerstörtes Heim. Leicht fuhr er mit den Fingerspitzen über die Möbel, Regale, sein Alchemielabor. Staub wirbelte auf, ein paar Mäuse huschten quiekend davon.

Dann ballte er die Hand zur Faust. Er sollte sich nicht so gehen lassen! Er war immer noch Kurioshi, ein Assassine von Beruf und, da er nach so vielen Jahren immer noch am Leben war, bei weitem nicht der schlechteste. Noch nie hatte er sich so zu Bode ziehen lassen wie nun! Er sah doch nur ein wenig Staub und Dreck, nichts, das nicht wieder behoben werden konnte.

Er hielt inne. Vielleicht aber sollte er alles so belassen, wie es war, überlegte er. Auf seinem Rückweg von Burg Volkihar hatte er stets darüber nachgedacht, was er nun tun sollte und mittlerweile hatte sich der Gedanke immer mehr gefestigt, Skyrim zu verlassen. Hier gab es nichts mehr, das ihn hielt, der Zustand seines kleinen Heimes zeigte es ihm. Sollte Dovahkiin jemals herausfinden, dass er hier gewohnt hatte und sollte er zu diesem Ort kommen, würde er hoffentlich denken, dass Kurioshi schon längst über alle Berge war.

Während er so durch seine kleine Hütte ging, bemerkte er plötzlich das Knirschen von Papier unter seinem Fuß. Erstaunt sah er zu Boden und fand unter seinem Weichlederschuh einen kleinen Zettel. In krakliger, ungeübter Schrift stand dort eine Nachricht, die Kurioshi zunächst kaum entziffern konnte.

„Wo bist du?“, stand dort. Mehr nicht.

Plötzlich war seine Kehle eng. Wenn er so etwas wie einen Freund hatte, dann war es wohl Ri’jadiir. Er war ein Khajiit aus Weißlauf, ein gewöhnlicher Straßendieb, doch mit guten Kontakten, die er immer wieder für Kurioshi nutzte, um für diesen Aufträge an Land zu ziehen – und um ihn schon aus so manchem Schlamassel zu retten.

Manchmal fragte sich Kurioshi selbst, warum ausgerechnet ein Khajiit bei ihm nicht den Drang auslöste ihn zu töten. Es musste am katzenhaften Verhalten dieser Rasse liegen, war seine Vermutung, zumal Ri’jadiir da ein wahres Musterexemplar war.

Vielleicht sollte er zumindest Ri’jadiir einen Besuch abstatten, bevor er Skyrim endgültig den Rücken zukehrte. 


	7. Diebesgeflüster

Die Nordlichter flackerten über den nächtlichen Himmel Skyrims, als Kurioshi Weißlauf erreichte. Er hatte die Kapuze seines dunklen Umhangs tief ins Gesicht gezogen, auch wenn die Nacht bereits dunkel war und nur wenige Fackeln entlang des Weges zum Haupttor der Stadt brannten. Die Wachen am Tor beäugten ihn misstrauisch.

„Wer kommt des Weges?“, verlangte einer der beiden Männer.

„Ein einsamer Wanderer, der in der Beflaggten Mähre ein wenig Ruhe und ein warmes Essen sucht“, antwortete Kurioshi. Seine Stimme klang rau vom seltenen Benutzen.

Die beiden Wachmänner sahen sich gegenseitig an, dann zuckte einer mit den Schultern. „Was soll‘s. Aber mach keinen Ärger, ja?“

Kurioshi beließ es bei einem einfachen Nicken.

Sie öffneten ihm das Tor und er betrat die alte Stadt. Sein Ziel lag gerade zu im unteren Bezirk am östlichen Ende des Marktes. Wenn Ri’jadiir nicht gerade Taschen oder Häuser ausnahm, würde er sicher im Gasthof zu finden sein.

Der Assassine trat leise in das Gasthaus ein und wurde zunächst nicht bemerkt. Selbst zu so später Stunde waren noch Gäste hier, tranken, aßen und sangen. Ein junger Barde spielte auf der Trommel nahe dem Feuer in der Mitte des Schankraumes. Wie ein Schatten glitt Kurioshi an der Wand entlang und hielt auf ein kleines Hinterzimmer des Gasthofes zu. Er wurde fündig.

Ein Khajiit mit braunem Fell, einigen Krallennarben von Straßenkämpfen mit anderen Katzenmenschen im Gesicht und einem ausgefransten Ohr saß dort an einem kleinen Tisch und trank einen Humpen Honigbräu Met. Vor ihm stand ein Holzteller mit ein wenig Essen darauf. Es war Ri’jadiir.

Lautlos, wie es seine Eigenart war, trat Kurioshi in den Raum. Ri’jadiir schrak zusammen und griff instinktiv nach einem kleinen Messer, das an seiner Seite hing. Dann erst erkannte er die verhüllte Gestalt. Seine Katzenaugen wurden groß und größer. Langsam und mit ungläubiger Miene stand er auf.

„Kann es sein?“, murmelte er. „Von den Toten auferstanden? Dein Haus war verlassen, Blut war auch nirgends zu sehen und auf meine Nachrichten erhielt ich nie ein Lebenszeichen. Wo warst du nur? Ich hielt dich für tot!“

Während er redete, wurde er immer lauter. Energisch trat er auf Kurioshi zu und wollte mit der Faust gegen seine Brust schlagen. Doch der Assassine war schneller und packte den felligen Arm des Khajiit.

„Nicht“, sagte er nur.

Ri’jadiir schnaubte. „Mehr fällt dir nicht ein?!“, knurrte er. „Ich war in Sorge um dich, stell dir das einmal vor. Um _dich_! Ich kenne sonst keinen größeren Überlebenskünstler als dich und jetzt das! Dann will ich wenigstens eine Erklärung hören. Hulda, mehr Met!“ Das letzte rief er in den Schankraum hinaus. Die alte Nordfrau knurrte unwirsch, kam dem aber nach.

Indes setzten sich die Beiden an den kleinen Tisch, kurz darauf wurde auch Kurioshi etwas zu essen und zu trinken gebracht.

„So, und nun erzähl“, forderte Ri’jadiir sein Gegenüber auf, als Hulda wieder gegangen war. „Schien ja einiges schief gegangen zu sein.“

„Das Drachenblut ist ein Assassine der Dunklen Bruderschaft, und nun jagt es mich“, redete Kurioshi gerade heraus. „Außerdem ist dieser Mistkerl der Vampirfürst von Burg Volkihar, der Festung weit im Norden von Skyrim.“

„Der, wo die Toten tanzen sollen?“

„Ja.“

„Oh …“ Ri’jadiir erkannte sehr wohl, dass Kurioshi ein ernstes Problem hatte. „Du warst also untergetaucht. Sehr meisterhaft, würde ich meinen, man hat monatelang nichts mehr von dir gehört. Du weißt, ich habe gute Kontakte, was das betrifft.“

Kurioshi schwieg, wie er so gut wie immer schwieg. Es bestand keine Notwenigkeit, von seiner Begegnung mit Gelebor zu berichten, so erstaunlich sie auch war.

„Und was willst du jetzt deswegen tun?“, fragte der Khajiit weiter.

„Das Land verlassen, hier bin ich nicht mehr sicher.“ Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. „Vorher will ich mein Geld. Besteht der Auftrag mit Ogmund noch?“

Ri’jadiir schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Nachdem er gehört hatte, was in Markarth vorgefallen war, wurde es ihm wohl zu mulmig und er brach jegliche Kontakte ab. Das Geld wirst du von ihm nicht mehr bekommen.“ Er lehnte sich vor und senkte die Stimme. „Wenn du aber Geld für die Reise wohin auch immer benötigst: Ich hörte, dass Delvin Mallory in der Zerbrochenen Flasche in Riften Aufträge hat. Wäre vielleicht was für dich dabei.“

„Ich bin kein Dieb“, sagte Kurioshi nur knapp.

„Aber du brauchst Geld“, hielt der Khajiit dagegen. „Und die Aufmerksamkeit der Bruderschaft mit deinen sonstigen Beschäftigungen auf dich zu ziehen, kannst du ebenso wenig wagen. Die Gilde ist reich, sie wird dir viel Geld geben können.“

Der Assassine schwieg und dachte darüber nach. Sein Gegenüber hatte Recht, das konnte er nicht von der Hand weisen, doch ein mulmiges Gefühl verriet ihm, dass er es vielleicht dennoch nicht machen sollte. Wenn er aber bedachte, wie lange es dauern würde, sich in einem anderen Land einen neuen Kreis von Kontakten aufzubauen und er erste lukrative Aufträge bekam, würde er jeden Septim benötigen, den er haben konnte. Er musste es tun.

„Dann werde ich gehen“, sagte er nur.

Ri’jadiir nickte. „Gut. Ich wusste, du bist ein schlauer Junge. Richte Delvin schöne Grüße aus und sag ihm, Ri’jadiir schickt dich.“

 

Kurioshi brach mit dem ersten Sonnenstrahl auf, der Weg war weit und er wollte nicht allzu viel Zeit vertrödeln. Irgendwo in der Ferne hörte er den Schrei eines Drachen und sah die Silhouette der Kreatur am Horizont in Richtung der Berge fliegen. In letzter Zeit wurden wieder mehr der geflügelten Echsen gesichtet und die Übergriffe auf die Bauernhöfe und Dörfer in den Fürstentümern nahmen zu. Er musste aufpassen.

Riften lag auf einem Hochplateau in  den südöstlichen Bergen, was bedeutete, dass man zunächst den Hals der Welt umgehen und dann eine mehrere hundert Fuß hohe Steilwand über gewundene Pfade überwinden musste. Kurioshi wählte den Weg über Ivarstatt, denn hier konnte er die Hauptstraßen meiden und verhinderte, dass er allzu vielen Wanderern begegnete. Das Dorf selbst umging er ebenso. Den wilden Tieren, allen voran Bären und Wölfen, konnte er leicht entgehen, sie zu umschleichen war keine allzu große Herausforderung für ihn.

Einige Tage später hatte er Riften erreicht. Ihm war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, sich in das Hoheitsgebiet der Diebesgilde zu begeben. Ein Krimineller unter anderen Gesetzesbrechern mochte vielleicht nicht auffallen, aber ein Mörder unter Dieben dagegen durchaus. Doch das Geld war notwendig – und das letzte Mal, dass er aus diesem Antrieb heraus gehandelt hatte, war in einem Desaster geendet.

Er gab sich einen Ruck und betrat die Stadt. Es ging bereits auf den Abend zu, doch noch immer waren die Straßen belebt. Er nutzte die Menge, um in ihr unterzutauchen. Er wusste, dass er die Diebesgilde unter der Stadt in der Kanalisation finden würde. Und der Weg dorthin führte ihn durch den Rattenweg, eine finstere Gegend voller übler, von der Gesellschaft verstoßener Gestalten. Er würde wohl über Leichen gehen müssen.

Der Eingang zum Rattenweg war schnell in einem der Kanäle gefunden und betreten. Ein ekelerregender Gestank wehte Kurioshi entgegen und er verzog das Gesicht. Er war froh, dass er sein Tuch um Mund und Nase gebunden hatte, nicht nur, um seine Identität zu verbergen, denn es hielt den Geruch zumindest ein wenig ab.

Vorsichtig schlich er sich durch die feuchten, muffigen Gänge voran. Vereinzelte Fackeln spendeten ein wenig Licht und wiesen darauf hin, dass es hier nicht so verlassen war, wie es zunächst den Anschein machte. Hin und wieder traf Kurioshi auf eine Leiche, manche schon länger tot, manche erst vor kurzem abgestochen. Er war froh, dass er niemals so tief gesunken war, um in solchen Löchern hausen zu müssen.

Vereinzelt traf Kurioshi allerdings auch noch auf lebende Personen. Manche von ihnen schützten aktiv und mit Fallen ihr kleines Reich unter der Erde, manche lagen benommen in irgendeiner verdreckten Ecke, die Metflaschen um sie herum verteilt. Erstere musste Kurioshi mit einem gezielten Messerwurf oder einen kleinen Giftpfeil in den Nacken ausschalten, letztere konnte er ohne Probleme umgehen.

Schließlich erreichte er eine alte Holztür. Neben ihr in der Wand war das Zeichen der Gilde, eine Raute mit einem Kreis darin, eingeritzt, und er wusste, er war am Ziel. Noch zögerte er, denn all seine Sinne rieten ihm, von hier zu verschwinden. Doch dann gab er sich einen Ruck und trat ein.

Er befand sich in einer großen Zisterne. In der Decke in der Mitte des kreisrunden, großen Raumes befand sich ein Brunnenschacht, also befand er sich wahrscheinlich unter dem Mark. In den Wänden entlang des Raumes waren Nischen, in denen sich Händler nieder gelassen hatten, ein Zeichen des wiedergekehrten Wohlstandes der Gilde. Ihm gegenüber sah er die Zerbrochene Flasche, eine Taverne der Diebe. Dort würde er Delvin Mallory finden.

Das mulmige Gefühl wurde stärker und stärker und doch ging er voran. Die Leute hier warfen ihm misstrauische Blicke zu und er erwiderte sie ebenso. Er hatte den Umhang um sich geschlungen und hielt stets eine Hand an seiner Geldbörse und die andere an seinem Dolch.

Vor der Bar standen einige Tische. An einem von ihnen saß ein glatzköpfiger, bullennackiger Kerl in dunkelbrauner Lederrüstung. Kurioshi vermutete, dass es sich bei ihm um Delvin handeln musste. Zielsicher trat er auf ihn zu.

Der Kerl sah ihm etwas verwundert entgegen. „Na, wen haben wir denn da? Ein verirrtes Vögelchen“, sagte er. Seine Stimme war tief und er hatte einen schweren Akzent.

„Ri’jadiir schickt mich, mehr ist nicht wichtig“, richtete Kurioshi aus.

Delvin musterte ihn. „Dann setzt Euch“, sagte er schließlich. Als Kurioshi dem nicht ohne einen misstrauischen und warnenden Blick in die Runde nachgekommen war, fuhr der Dieb fort. „Ihr sucht also Geld. Und passender Weise hat die Gilde im Moment einige kleinere Aufträge zur Verfügung, ein wenig Extraarbeit, wenn man so will. Wenn Ihr die klassischen Raubzüge und Hauseinbrüche bevorzugt, müsst ihr zu der kleinen Vex dort drüben gehen, ich habe die etwas … persönlicheren Aufträge.“

Kurioshi folgte dem Wink und sah zu einer kleinen, drahtigen Kaiserlichen. Sie erwiderte den Blick nicht gerade freundlich und funkelte ihn finster an.

Delvin grinste und entblößte einen Goldzahn. „Sie ist immer so, keine Sorge“, scherzte er. „Wenn Ihr Euch beweist, wird sie Euch schon mögen.“

Im Hintergrund wurde eine Tür gehöffnet und Kurioshi hörte Schritte. Als er jedoch sah, wer da soeben die Taverne betrat, war jeder Gedanke an ein wenig Geld für die Reise vergessen. Das konnte nicht sein! Erschrocken sprang er auf und stolperte einige Schritte zurück.

Verwundert drehte sich Delvin um, was Kurioshi so erschreckt haben könnte. Dann winkte er ab. „Erstaunt, was? Er ist unser Gildenmeister.“

Dovahkiin war im ersten Moment wohl selbst ein wenig erstaunt, seine Beute hier zu sehen. Doch dann lächelte er böse. „Sieh einer an, wen haben wir denn da?“, sagte er nur. „Der kleine Dieb meiner Aufträge ging mir ganz von selbst ins Netz. Delvin, Vex, Tonilia, geht zurück, dies hier ist eine Angelegenheit der Bruderschaft und des Zuhörers.“

Kurioshi glaubte, ihm würde das Herz stehen bleiben. Das hatte er nicht gehört! Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein, das musste ein böser Alptraum sein! Dovahkiin war sowohl der Gildemeister der Diebe als auch der Zuhörer der Dunklen Bruderschaft! Wie groß war seine Macht nur? Wollte er ganz Skyrim aus dem Untergrund heraus regieren? Mit welchen Mächten hatte sich Kurioshi nur angelegt?

„Gildemeister, ich verstehe nicht …“, warf Vex ein.

„Vex!“, ermahnte sie das Drachenblut nur streng und sie zog den Kopf ein und zog sich wie die anderen zurück.

Ein scheußlicher Hund trat an die Seite des Drachenblutes, eine Bestie scheinbar direkt aus Oblivion. Sie war schwarz, keinerlei Fell bedeckte den Körper. Das Maul schien übernatürlich groß und war gespickt mit dolchartigen Fängen. Kleine rote Augen funkelten Kurioshi böse an.

Langsam kam Dovahkiin auf ihn zu, seine goldenen Vampiraugen blitzten freudig auf. „Dass du es mir so leicht machst, hätte ich nicht erwartet“, sagte er.

Kurioshi zückte seinen Dolch und hielt ihn schützend vor sich. Gleichzeitig wusste er jedoch, dass es ihm nicht viel nützen würde. Dovahkiin besaß die Macht des Thu’um, dagegen war er machtlos.

„Ich denke doch, dass wir das auch anders regeln können“, warf Delvin ein. „Wir sind Diebe, das ist nicht ganz unsere Art Probleme zu lösen.“

„Aber die der Bruderschaft. Sithis verlangt nach Blut und der unheilige Vater wird es bekommen“, sagte Dovahkiin mit einer Grabesstimme und wandte sich dann an den Todeshund an seiner Seite. „CuSith, fass!“

Mit einem schrecklichen Geheul sprang der Hund voran und stürzte sich auf Kurioshi. Mehr schlecht als recht konnte er den schnappenden Zähnen ausweichen und stürzte zu Boden. Geifer sprühend sprang CuSith auf ihn und schnappte nach seinem Gesicht. Nur mit Mühe konnte er den Hund packen und dessen Zähne und Klauen von seinem Gesicht fern halten. Im Hintergrund lachte Dovahkiin böse.

Mit einiger Anstrengung gelang es Kurioshi, den Hund mit der Faust gegen den Schädel zu schlagen, so dass dieser jaulend zur Seite sprang. Doch er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Todeshund sich so schnell wieder von diesem Schlag erholen würde.

Mit einem wütenden Knurren stürzte er sich erneut auf sein Opfer. Kurioshi konnte nur noch mit einem überraschten Schrei eine Hand schützend vor sein Gesicht heben, dann war der Hund über ihm. Die mächtigen Kiefer bissen mit unerbittlicher Kraft zu und packten ihn beim Handgelenk. Er schrie vor Schmerzen auf, als die Bestie wild an seinem Arm zerrte. Er versuchte zu treten und zu schlagen, doch nichts half. Seinen Dolch hatte er ebenso beim ersten Angriff verloren, so dass er nichts mehr gegen seinen Feind in der Hand hatte.

Die Fänge des Hundes schnitten tief in sein Fleisch, das Blut spritze wild umher. Kurioshi spürte und hörte es auch, wie die Knochen in seinem Arm und seiner Hand knirschten und knackten. Mit einem Ruck und einen ekelerregendem Knacken hatte CuSith schließlich seine Hand abgebissen.

Ein unfassbarer Schmerz flutete durch seinen rechten Arm und er schrie in Pein auf. Als wolle er den Blutfluss stoppen umfasste er den Stumpf seines rechten Armes. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen. Von einem Hund getötet. Von einem verdammten Hund!

„CuSith, genug!“, hörte er durch den Nebel des Schmerzes Dovahkiin rufen. „Den Rest erledige ich.“

Ein Schatten tat sich über dem am Boden knienden Kurioshi auf. Dovahkiin packte ihm mit eisernem Griff am Kinn und zwang ihn, zu ihm aufzusehen. „Niemand stiehlt der Dunklen Bruderschaft ihre Aufträge und am allerwenigsten mir, nicht, so lange ich der Zuhörer bin. Sithis verlangt in der Leere nach deiner Seele und er wird sie bekommen.“

Kurioshi fühlte die Angst, die seine Glieder lähmte und eisig durch seine Venen rann. Er sah sich seinem Tod gegenüber. All sein Bemühen war umsonst. Am Ende war er doch seinem Feind in die Hände geraten. Hatte Ri’jadiir davon gewusst? Hatte er ihn vielleicht absichtlich in diese Falle tappen lassen? Hatte er ihn verraten?

Doch das war nicht mehr wichtig im Angesicht des Todes. Verzweifelt wehrte er sich gegen die unmenschliche Kraft des Vampirfürsten, doch seine Versuche wurden schwächer und schwächer. Seine Sicht verschwamm und er wusste, er würde so oder so sterben, egal, was sein Feind nun noch mit ihm anstellen würde.

Seine Verteidigungsversuche schienen Dovahkiin zu erheitern, denn er lachte in sich hinein. „Ich werde dich nach deinem Tod tanzen lassen“, sagte er. „Du wirst mir dienen und dann wirst du für alle Ewigkeiten im Seelengrab vermodern und den Vollkommenen Meistern dienlich sein. Bestelle Durnehviir schöne Grüße von mir.“

Er ließ ihn zu Boden fallen und trat einige Schritte zurück. Kurioshi sah, wie er tief Luft holte, um ihn mit der Macht seiner Stimme zu zerreißen.

„ _RII … VAAZ … ZOL!!!_ “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wenn mich Reihen und Serien wie ASoIaF/GoT eines gelernt haben, dann das: Er/sie ist erst tot, wenn man zweifelsfrei seine/ihre Leiche sieht. Und selbst dann kann man nicht sicher sein. Daher ist es dem Leser überlassen, wie er das Ende hier sieht :)


End file.
